Woman With Many Names
by butterflybloodshed
Summary: First: I could't think of were to seperate for chapters so its all one big one at the moment... So this is about a female that gets thrown into the Winchester world, takes place season 5 does NOT follow show..Dean/OC. Warning character may seem bipolar:D ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Castiel fought off the last of the archangels, he was falling to pieces, and it felt like there was no strength left in him, he was barely standing and he had nowhere to go. He had only one choice, it would take even more work and most definitely more fighting and bloodshed. He needed someone he could trust and that was not going to be found were it should have been. He would have to go into the pit of hell and pull her out. The one being that he would trust with his life even after everything. She had been his superior once, been human once, and now she was in the deepest pit of hell doing only Lucifer knows what. He wasn't sure how he'd find her but his very existence depended on it, so he really had no choice. Castiel would have to go in by himself, something no other angel of the lord had ever even thought of doing let alone dared to do so. In the long run however he had no choice, so he made his way to the only gate way that he knew of that was located on this planet and forced it open the tinniest amount possible and squeezed through.

Everything around him changed, he was in the deepest part of the worlds and the darkest. There had been many thoughts and images through the centuries that guessed what hell might look like but none had ever come close because hell was not something words could describe just as heaven was the same way, the humans of the world had always tried but it was impossible. After getting over the difference Castiel started his search for the one he knew as Karael. Castiel was shocked that he hadn't been found out yet, the alarms hadn't gone off, this was not normal. It would appear that everyone's attentions where set on something and as cliché as it was that's when a light bulb went off in his mind. Castiel had been so wrapped up in what he had been doing that what the boys where going through right now completely slipped his mind. Of course all the occupants of hell were distracted because the one they worshiped was trying to make his way out. Hell was so bad that even the darkest of creatures to exist wanted out of it.

With the boys in the back of his mind he went searching for Karael. He searched for a fair amount of time before he found her; she was sitting in a dark corner playing with her knife. Castiel had always had troubles conforming to the rules of heaven, although it may seem hard to believe angels and the creatures of heaven all had feelings and emotions but they went through a process that would rid them of such things. On earth the only comparison would be boot camp but like everything else that barely touched the surface. Castiel's biggest problem had been the emotions, the strongest being love. He had loved Karael from the moment he laid his eyes on her. She had been this powerful, beautiful celestial being that captured his heart from the first look into her soul. He had fallen head of heels in love with her, to his dismay that wasn't allowed in heaven and the 'leader' of 'boot camp' had done everything in his power to rid the young Castiel of those feelings but he had been strong. In the end it took Karael telling him it would never happen in the harshest way to convince him and that only broke his heart. They broke him of the emotion, but he held onto whatever little piece he could, burying it deep within himself to savior. It was just recently that Castiel had let any of that emotion surface. It was Dean Winchester that brought out emotion, sadness, hope, his belief in unjust circumstances, and doubt in everything he's known. It was Dean Winchester that had first brought him to hell, but this time it was for himself, which just showed the emotion of selfishness.

Within seconds of Castiel seeing Karael, she turned to see him there. The look in her eyes was utter shock and what could almost be considered anger.

'Come to join the party?' Karael clearly got over the shock quickly. Castiel got to the point not knowing how much time he would have.

'I need your help.' Karael just looks at him blankly

'With what exactly?'

'Karael you've got to know what's going on out there, up there. The angels, they are becoming corrupt, He's not in charge anymore, can't you see that?'

'What's that got to do with me?' It was Castiel's turn to be shocked.

'Because it involves you, it involves everyone, something's wrong and I can't fight everyone by myself. He needs you, they all need you. Plus it would be the biggest battle imaginable and you would get to fight those who ripped you from your human life to send you down here.' Karael thought about that for a while, well actually just a few seconds. I chance to show those bastards what she's made of and that they never should have fucked with her. She very slowly started to smile as the thoughts of what she could do to them crossed her mind.

'I'm in. Let's get outta here.' With that Castiel didn't hesitate he grabbed her wrist and pulled his power together and together they made their way out of hell. Karael knowing the back ways out of hell they climbed out a way not many knew and it was only when Castiel crossed back out was it that the alarm sounded and Karael realizing that they were out of time she raised her left arm and Castiel pulled her out.

When Castiel held her arm and pulled together his power Karael felt such remembrance, she felt such a strong emotion of home that she felt sadness. She had shared that power, felt what essence coursed through him. She was then standing in front of a very old house, one that she had never seen before.

'Cas what is this about?'

'This is Robert Singer's house, he's like a mentor for Dean, more like a father figure.'

'Excuse me what the hell am I doing here?' Karael was beyond angry.

'This is where you are needed.' That though brought horrible thoughts to Karael's mind, what if she was the last person who should be trying to help the good survive. She wasn't exactly the faith keeping good baring angel she had been once and she wasn't sure that she could be that again. Karael was never going to be able to be reassuring, she was different than she was before. She say things as they were and dealt with them as they came and with a attitude that could only be picked up after years of practice. Karael was not sure that she could do this but she knew she had to, she owed it to so many. She was scared shitless of what was to come but Karael was never the type to back down from something she was afraid of. She started towards the front door and Castiel started right beside her,

'So is this Robert guy expecting me?' Castiel just nods and Karael takes a deep breath and reaches for the door and notices the burned hand on her left arm.

"Geez Cas really?" She smacks his shoulder, and Castiel just smiles.

Karael takes her first step into the house and she walks into the room and looks into the eyes that had turned her way when she had walked in. There was absolutely no expression in this Robert's eyes except of confusion. That was a relief, it meant that Dean hadn't talked about her let alone described her to this man.

'Hello.'

'Bobby this is Karael, the woman I was talking about.' Bobby just kind of nodded in acknowledgement.

'My name is Charlie.' Karael took a side glance at Castiel. Castiel just left it.

'Well Charlie make yourself at home, the boys went out on a job they'll won't be back for a while.'

'Alright.' Karael took the time to scan and walk around the room. 'Nice little place you got here, really cute.' The look that Bobby gave her said he did not like his place being called cute. Karael just went about her business looking around the house. When she came back from the kitchen after she had managed to find a beer Castiel and Bobby looked to be in what would be called an argument.

'What you girls fighting about?' Both turned to look at her.

'See!' Bobby yelled at Castiel

'That's just who she is, you said that you would let her stay with you and that you would accept her and make the boys accept her. You made a deal.'

'Making deals with angels is dirty business, you must be a brave man' Charlie laughed a little at her comment.

'I don't like or trust her.'

'And here I was trying so hard to be charming.' Charlie threw out a smile that just screamed sarcasm. Bobby just looks at Karael with disgust. Castiel sees this and plays the only card that he has.

'You made a deal.'

'Yeah I know.' Castiel let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

'I have to take off, you guys going to be okay?'

'Perfectly.' Charlie smiled again, she wasn't nearly as stressed as she thought she was going to be. Having this person not trust her was familiar and that she could handle. When Castiel left and it was only Karael and Bobby standing there Charlie flopped onto the couch and drank some of the beer that she had grabbed.

'So you ever met Sam or Dean before?'

'Cas didn't tell you?'

'He didn't tell me anything other than he trusted you and that you were here to help.'

'Yeah.'

'Why?' Bobby wasn't trying to be rude it was just something he had to know.

'It'll be fun.' Charlie really was looking forward to the fight, not so much the dancing around that came before it but the actual fight. The thought sent sparks through her body.

'Fun, you think an apocalypse is fun.'

'Yes.' She really did

'People are going to die.' It was clear that he wasn't just talking about people in general but he was thinking of him and the others he knew.

'People die every day.'

'People are going to die in war.'

'It wouldn't be war if people didn't die.' It was silent for a while, the questions weren't over and it was only a matter of time before they started again.

'How are you supposed to help?'

'I just can.' She really wasn't into telling her E true Hollywood story just that day.

'How are you going to go up against Angels?'

'I know how the work.' Charlie was just giving simple straight forward answers.

'What about demons how are you going to fight them?'

'Being one helps.' It took only a moment for what she had said to set in and Bobby went full attack. She jumped up and had him pinned on the ground within seconds. She backed off. He then pulled out a knife, she recognized that knife like nobody's business and backed off a bit.

'So you know what this is huh.' Bobby said with a smart ass tone.

'I really think that we should talk about this.' Bobby ran at her and she deflected his attack way too easily. Knocking the knife out of his hands then sending him flying across the room with the flick of her wrist. She picked up the knife.

'I'm here to help.'

'That's what Ruby said.'

'Don't even think about putting me in the same pool as Ruby. Do you trust Cas?'

'Yes.'

'Then that's all you need to know.' Charlie slumped back onto the couch.

'Knife.' Bobby was standing in front of Charlie with his hand out.

'Yeah right, not likely.'

A month went by of just Bobby and Charlie in the house and they eventually were able to come to an understanding. Charlie gave the knife back and Bobby never attacked her again. They were close to being friends almost due to the fact that without trying Charlie had proven that she really was there to help, the boys had called and they needed to know about something. Charlie was able to tell Bobby the answer and he passed it along, with that the boys were on their way back. With not much to do Charlie had spent a lot of time in Bobby's garage working on fixing one of the cars, she was going to need a ride. She had also been to the clothing stores getting herself a nice wardrobe, she even made her way to the storage locker she had not far from Bobby's ironically enough. There she got her weapons that she had had in her other life. Her guns, knives, and the demonic and angelic weapons she had picked up over the years. Charlie was at Bobby's most of the other time doing whatever she could till the boys showed up again. Charlie was in the garage like usual when Bobby walked in.

'I'm going to the grocery store, I'll be back in a bit.'

'Sure.' Charlie decided to take the break and relax she went into the kitchen and peaked into the fridge and noticed there was only one beer left. Just as she grabbed it and closed the fridge door she heard voices coming from the other room.

'Bobby!'

'Bobby you home!' Very quickly the yelling of Bobby's name got closer and through the kitchen doorway frame walked the one and only Dean Winchester. When she saw him and he noticed her he froze whereas she cracked the beer open, smiled and said, 'Dean' and took a chug of the beer. Before Charlie could even bring the beer can completely away from her lips Dean was on full attack. He ran at her throwing her into the fridge and the beer into the air which came crashing down on her. She had been partly prepared for this but was a little thrown off to begin with. She pushed Dean back and they got into a very brutal fight. Fist were flying, blood was being drawn. The kitchen was destroyed in their wake and somehow they had ended up in the center of the living room. They were about a few feet away from each other doing what could only be called recouping when Dean went after her again. It was clear to Charlie that Dean didn't want her dead if he did he would have pulled out his gun and more useful demon weapons against her rather than just his fist. He was blowing off steam and what he held against her. Charlie didn't want Dean anymore dead that he obviously wanted her but when he charged like that she did what she had to. When Dean got close he went for her shoulders and just as he grabs her shoulders and starts pushing her she grabs his shirt in the chest area and his belt and using his force and momentum she goes down and he goes over her head and with that same momentum she follows him in that flips and ends up straddling him. Dean even more pissed than before goes to get up but with the hand still placed on his chest she pushes him back down. Before anything else could occur Charlie gets hit on the back of the head with a piece of ply wood from Sam, and she's knocked out cold. Dean pushes her off him and gets up.

'Took you long enough.'

'Let's just tie her up okay.' So with that they place her in a chair and tie her to it, but because Charlie is who she is she doesn't stay out that long. When she wakes she tries to move but she can't, she opens her eyes to see Dean and Sam staring at her intently. Sam is the first to say something

'You're awake.' Charlie laughs

'Well no shit Sherlock and here I thought I was sleeping. I gotta tell you when I dreamed of you two I wasn't the one tied up.' They just look at each other as the image crosses there mind. Dean is the first to recover.

'Where's Bobby.' He asks in his no bullshit tone.

'He went to get groceries.' Dean was not ready to accept this and he hit Charlie right dead across the jaw. Charlie's head swung to one side and very slowly she turned it back around.

'I always knew you liked it rough Winchester.' This was just too much for Dean to take, the reminders she was putting into his head and he started whaling on her and Sam had to pull him off.

'Dean we'll never get Bobby out of her if you kill her.'

'Oh don't worry Sammy Dean can't kill me, he never could, could you sugar?' Dean almost went off again.

'Dean, ignore her she playing with you. Leave the room, now.' Not able to stand the sight of her anymore he does exactly that. He leaves the room.

'So I guess it's just you and me.' Charlie smiles at Sam. Sam smiles back and starts to recite a demon exorcist and in response Charlie starts screaming, and screaming. She jerks around in the chair and just as Sam comes to the end Charlie turns that screaming into laughing. At that point Dean walks back in wanting to see her go but when Sam finishes the exorcism she's still there, still laughing. Both brothers are shocked and they don't know what to think.

'She's a demon right?' Sam asks Dean

'Yes she's a demon I saw her in hell Sam I'm not seeing things that's her.' Desperate to prove it he grabs a bottle of holy water and she doesn't jerk around but she does steam a little, not nearly as much as the other demons had but it's still there.

'Hey do you think I could get some aspirin to go with that water, this headache is killer.' For some reason this angers Sam and he smacks her real good splitting her lip. Charlie licks the blood off,

'Rookie, how bout handing over the reins to' she looks at Dean, 'an old pro.' This comment being the last straw for Dean,

'Sam, kill her, kill her know.' Sam gets ready to do so, the truth of the matter is he owes his brother and this was clearly something he wanted and for whatever reason she was really getting to him.

'You don't want to go be doing that. Bobby will spank you bad boys if you go killing me.' This comment doesn't stop Sam at all and his getting close to what he needs to do to get rid of her when Bobby walks in and sees Charlie all tied and beat up.

'What the hell are you boys doing?' and he runs over to untie her. This shocks Dean and Sam beyond reason.

'Are you serious?' Dean asks in disbelief. When Charlie gets untied even though she's beat and battered she walks right up to Sam and punches him, knocking him to the ground.

'No one hits me and gets away with it.'

'You going to hit me, Demon Bitch.' Charlie looks at Dean,

'Lover, you'd enjoy it too much. You always did.' Dean just stares at Charlie in wild disbelief. Completely exhausted and at his ends he sits down,

'What are you even doing here?' Now that everything had calmed down Charlie figured she owed some explanation even if it was the simplest one possible.

'Oh you know apocalypse, end of the world, big battle, all that good stuff.' Before she could keep going Sam interrupted,

'I'm sorry how do you know Dean, and Bobby for that sakes.' Charlie had seen that coming a mile away.

'It's really not my business to tell yeah.' He looked back and forth between Bobby and Dean. Bobby was the first to say anything.

'Cas told me she was here to help, we are supposed to trust her.' Sam accepted this but Dean's face was priceless.

'Trust her?'

'Well this lovely and all but I would love to get out of these beer soaked clothes, hey Dean for old times' sake, wanna help?' She says and asks teasing Dean but Dean just buries his head deeper in his lap.

As Charlie went upstairs the words she had spoken to Dean set in. Sam really had nothing he could say due to the situation with Ruby a while back so he made the smart choice to keep his mouth shut. Bobby however did not.

'Dean Winchester did you sleep with that Demon?' He voice rising with every word. Dean didn't want to deal with this, he wanted to crawl into a hole and sleep the rest of his life away, he was tired of this life. Like many times before he found himself wishing that he had been born into something else, that he could just stop hunting and not look back. He got up and started to walk away, but Bobby stood in front of him blocking the way.

'Not now Bobby.' Something in the tone of voice that Dean used had Bobby moving to the side letting Dean walk past and right out the door.

When Charlie came back down stairs she found Bobby was at the stove cooking something up and Sam was sitting at a table laptop open in front of him. Dean was nowhere to be seen and Charlie just figured that meant he went off somewhere needing some time to calm down and get things collected. Not really sure what to do she laid down on the couch and soon found herself dreaming.

I was standing in the middle of a field; the only thing in that field was two headstones, surrounded by the flowers growing from the ground. I knelt to the ground by the headstones to read the names, Cara Marie Wilson, seeing my name wasn't the biggest shock in the world. Bobby would have buried the body the angels had left for him after sending me to hell. The headstone beside me read Pamela Barnes, seeing that name however knocked me onto my ass. My mother was dead, I hadn't known this, she was dead and buried in the ground. I hadn't been able to say hi once more or even say goodbye. I sat there for a very long time just starring at the name, when suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I very quickly got to my feet and turned around. There stood a man, a man I had never meet but when I looked into his eyes I knew exactly who it was that was inside that body Zachariah. I wanted so badly to turn and run, to run and run, but I held my ground.

'What do you want?' I made sure my voice was steady and strong

'You to leave this fight, to have nothing to do with it.' I laughed at that.

'Yeah right, I'll be so far into this fight I'll be dead center.'

'You really don't want to do that. I'm offering you a way out, you leave and we will leave you alone.' I couldn't help but laugh again.

'Yeah until you've beat everything then all that would be left would be me. No way I'm I leaving this; you deserve everything that's coming to you.' Zachariah looked at me in a certain way, it would have been called being anger but as angels weren't supposed to show emotion he did his best to conceal it.

'If you fight, you will breathe your last breath deep within the battle.'

'If I go down I'm bringing you right down with me, Princess.' Zachariah just looked at me.

'You could never.' His arrogance was very frustrating and would be his end, I would kill him if it was the last thing I did.

'If you really believed that you wouldn't be here, now would you?'

'I'm here to give you a chance.' I was starting to get pissed off, and when I'm angry my mouth gets away from me.

'Because you don't want me in the fight cause you know I could really hurt you.' Suddenly right after saying that I felt the most excruciating pain throughout my body, I really couldn't help but scream, it felt as if I was burning. I looked down at my body and my skin was melting away, and I could start to see my bones. I screamed as a fresh wave of pain washed over me. I wasn't going numb like I should have I felt every burn, I felt my skin turn to crust and flake off. I could smell the burning flesh and hair as it reached my head. I took in the deepest breath I could and ended up letting it out in the most heart breaking scream.

Charlie suddenly jerked awake to someone nudging her. She very quickly jumped to her feet and looked at her body, the clothes were still there and so was her skin, she couldn't see any bones, she was back to herself. She let out a sigh of relief and then took the moment to look around. Everyone was starring at her, Bobby, Sam and Dean. Castiel was even there looking at her with concern.

'That fucker, oh when I get my hands on him he will regret doing that. He thinks he can cause pain.' Charlie said with such anger dripping from her voice, her intension very clear.

'What the hell happened?' Bobby asked. Charlie didn't think that they needed to hear the details of what had just happened. It was too, well it was bad. The only person who really needed to know exactly was Castiel, so she told him without telling everyone else.

'I got a visit from Zachariah and well I really pissed him off.' Castiel's facial expression told her that he had understood. Then it dawned on her that Castiel was here. 'Hey what are you doing here?'

'Your screams' she thought about that for a second.

'I screamed the entire time out loud didn't I?' They all just nodded their heads yes. "He is definitely going to pay.' Charlie then got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and down half of it. Walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch.

'Why was Zachariah going after you?' Sam asked with curiosity. Charlie didn't want to tell them why, she knew why. It wasn't however their business.

'I don't know' before anyone could say anything Castiel spoke up,

'Yes you do. It's because…' It was Charlie's turn to but in,

'Cas.' Warning in her tone, telling him to shut up.

'I think they have a right to know, don't you.' Unaware of it Charlie and Castiel had started a private conversation that wasn't really private.

'No I don't think they need to know.'

'I do. Karael was…' Castiel gets interrupted by a fist to the face, Charlie ready to beat him into silence. Castiel just looks at her.

'Karael' Once again a fist to the face, saying her name was in itself a bad thing for her.

'I'll keep hitting.' It was a fair warning. Castiel finally turns to Charlie,

'Karael I really…' Castiel was knocked to the ground with this punch,

'Did I mention I'll hit harder every time. Cas I really don't want to do this but I will. Just stop.' Castiel having some bent up frustrations with her decided it was the time to get it out. And before Charlie could get prepared for it he punched her back. Her head whipped to one side. She turned back with a smile, it was time for that fight she always knew was coming. She returned that punch.

'Took you long enough, I expected that centuries ago.' Not realizing it Charlie herself was giving some of her past away. Castiel and Charlie start a very intense fight, no one on the outside knowing what to do but watch. There was punch after punch, kick after kick and various moves and combinations by both. Eventually it was getting really bad, to the outside eye it looked like they were really trying to hurt each other but really it was just an angel and demon fighting to their full strength. Charlie the entire time was thinking of what would be the harm in the boys finding out the truth, it might even help Bobby to know the entire thing, she just refused to be the one to tell it. So what if she let Castiel do it, who better to tell the tale. She saw Castiel's next move coming at her before he completed it and she compromised it, she sent her leg out swiping his feet from under him, landing him flat on his back. She pinned him with her legs and hands. She would always win against Castiel, it was just a fact, he didn't have what it took to hurt her. She was stronger than he was and had a lot more experience than he did. So if he was going to win she was going to have to let him, in letting him win he would get to tell the truth, that was the condition of this fight. Although it had not been spoken out loud they both knew it. He would also know when he won that she let it happen that it meant she wanted them to know. Could she trust him with that weakness. Charlie had always known Castiel was different, from the first time they had met. There was something different about him, he was meant to be human not angel, but someone upstairs had seen something she didn't. Maybe it had been the Lord himself when he foresaw this coming, he would need loyal people to fight for him, he needed loyal angels that would be able to make the humans understand. Was that why Castiel was here? If she was going to help these people they would need to know everything about her, so that they could trust her. So she made the choice to trust Castiel and to believe that he was here for those reasons. Castiel flipped them over, pinning her and when she didn't fight back he knew. Castiel knew her weakness just as Charlie said he would. He gave her a reassuring look and got off her. He put out his hand and when she grabbed it, pulled her up.

'You guys call her Charlie, we called her Karael.' Not wanting to be here for this Charlie got up and walked out the front door. Castiel looked after her. Then turned his attention back to the two people starring at him and the one who looked at the door Charlie had just walked out of.

'Karael is demon now, human before that and before that she was among the highest rank of Heaven aside from the Lord himself.' With this comment Dean who had been watching the door turned to look at Castiel.

'What?'

'Karael was a messenger of the Lord, one of the few who actually met our God personally. The short version of her time with us was that of peace and ended in destruction. Karael was a very powerful Seraphim and she loved every minute of it. She never however wanted more power; she was happy where she was. That is until the day that everything changed. The day that Lucifer was cast out Karael's faith was shaken. I personally don't know exactly what happened but we were told that he was a traitor and he had disobeyed. To my eyes it felt as if Karael knew something I did not. She wasn't content anymore, she had problems following orders and one day she made the decision to fall. You know about this because of Anna. Karael was the first to make the choice. Other of course have been cast out or banished but it was Karael who made the choice, she opened that window, that alone has gotten her it deep trouble. When Karael made the choice to fall she took the care to make sure her tracks would be covered, to the best ability that she could. She did it well enough that it took us nineteen years to find her. When we finally did it was Zachariah who was the one to actually locate her. Although she had fallen to get away from the Supernatural world, it would appear it had been her destiny because at the time we found her she was a hunter, had been for nine years. She was in the middle of a hunt when Zachariah got to her. She was in hiding waiting for the moment to get the creature they were hunting when he took action. Karael was only able to set eyes on Zachariah for a second before she found herself in hell. The angels made it look like she had died due to a stupid mistake so that no one would never start digging. When Karael made the cross into hell, her memory came back; she knew who she had been and who it was that had sent her where she was.' At this point Charlie walked back into the house without anybody noticing her. 'Her powers where not back to their full extent but she had some back, why we have no idea but it just happened that way.' Charlie took the pause in the story to interrupt.

'You're not done yet? What are you doing telling them everything down to what color my shirt was?' Charlie had been outside and thought about what Castiel would be telling them and how his story of her time in hell would be so off and it was her responsibility to tell that, if nothing else but for Dean's sake.

'I was just making sure I was being clear and telling the whole thing.'

'You always did do that.'

'You should finish this Karael.' Charlie thought about that for a couple minutes, the look on Deans face scream 'don't tell the story' if she did in fact tell them everything then she would not only be telling her past, making herself vulnerable but also Dean. She walked over the window by the couch and looked out the window. She started to look into the past so that she didn't feel like he was telling them but rather just speaking a memory out loud.

'It was like dying finding out my past, having all of it come back like that. I was so angry that he would do that to me. I was not his to command around anymore, I fell. After a very long time of just being angry I was finally able to calm down and put things in perspective. Why would he have done that? It wasn't him; someone was acting on their own personal feelings. Someone high up there was breaking the rules. Everything was falling apart. I had to be honest with myself, once the memory of heaven came back I missed it a little but not enough to ever want to go back. It had been all that I knew at that time, it was my past. It's like a grown up wanted to be a kid again. But I moved on, I made the decision that I had to do something. Zachariah was a corrupt being, I thought over and over about that look in his eyes before he sent me down there. There was something going on, he had enjoyed sending me down. Being a new demon I knew nothing about this world, except what I knew from the stories in heaven. I never really encountered any before but they were all around me now. I thought about how demons could take angels on, I wanted revenge on Zachariah if nothing else and by damn I was going to get it. I would kill the bastard if it was the last thing I did. So I started learning everything I could from the occupants of hell. I learned everything I would need to be stronger than Zachariah. I radiated power and people started to fear me, not only was I demon powerful but I still had that little angel power. I was slowly becoming the strongest I had ever been. One day I was wondering and came across Alastair and he thought it would be fun to test me. I lasted a long time just to prove that I could, but I was sick of being torn apart so I asked him if I could switch. I would torture, I would learn from the best and when I got out and got a hold of Zachariah he would regret everything he had done. I would kill him in the slowest way possible. At this point I hadn't realized how much hell had rubbed off on me but I knew I wasn't the nicest thing around, I knew that I was feared and that I was strong. I relished in it. I worked not only with Alastair but other demons too. I wanted to learn everything I could. I was sometimes working with this one demon Azazel but after seeing what he did I had no interest. The human infants he was playing with was just not of interest, I want to hear people scream and fight, I wanted to punish those who deserved it. I was very close to matching Alastair in my corrupt thinking and pleasure that I got out of what it was that I did. Like everything else that eventually changed. It changed the day a man named John Winchester was put on my rack. Alastair had told me he was special and to work him good, that it was key that he break. I at this point didn't think much of what Alastair said. I just did what I wanted. I started to work him alright. He was screaming within minutes but he didn't break like I thought he would. I spent all my time on him, he became my pet project. Then one day something changed for some reason I just looked at him and everything changed I felt something inside me stir. His man didn't look at me with anger, he looked at me with sadness and not for himself but for what I had become. He felt sorry for me for what I had become, and it was then that I actually looked at myself again and I wasn't completely happy with what I was seeing. I found myself drawn to this John Winchester, I always did have a healthy dose of curiosity, I wanted to know how he was able to be there tortured every day and not break. So that day I asked him and he must have seen something because he told; we ended up talking for a while which of course pissed off Alastair but I told him that I was a form of torture I was trying and he laid off for a bit. We got close, we talked a lot and I did what I could to ease up on the torture. Eventually there was talk of the gate opening and John and I decided it was time to get out. We started are way towards it like everyone else. We ended up spending a lot more time together after that decision. With me not having to torture him anymore our conversations got a lot friendlier. We talked about almost everything. The day that we made it to the gate was the same time it opened; we were climbing our way out. We were at the top and I had my feet on the ground I reached down to help John out and the moment that he got up and was free I got sucked back in. I didn't feel any hate towards John for him getting out and myself still being in hell, I felt as if my job was done, I had served a purpose, John had saved my life while he had been down there, he reminded me of why I was doing what I was doing and gave me perspective again. I never saw John Winchester again and for that I can only say I'm thankful, he was free of hell. When I got back to Alastair, to say the least he was pissed. I was back on that rack for a long time and it was only shortly after I got off that Alastair handed me another person that I was supposed to torture until he broke.' Charlie stopped for a second, paused to let everything sink in and then turned to face everyone. 'He's name was Dean Winchester.' At this point Charlie thought it important that she talk to Dean.

'John and I had talked about his kids, Sam who would forever remain his little boy and Dean his son, a man from the beginning, who had to grow up too fast, who he had forced so much responsibility onto too young. He felt such remorse for things he had done and yet when he spoke of you it was with heart bursting pride, and above all else love and respect. John cared for both his kids like nothing else. And here was one of his sons on my rack. I was shocked to begin with and then when I thought of everything John had told me about Dean, I thought it was only to be expected. John had gone to hell for Dean and here Dean was in hell for Sam. There is so much of John in Dean that I couldn't help but feel for him. It was a couple hours after he arrived on my rack and I with such pain in my heart I started the torture, that I heard about the first seal. Lilith needed a Winchester to break the first Seal to start everything and here was a Winchester, the other had gotten out. She needed Dean to break it. As an ex angel I knew what the Seals meant, hell I had made a couple of them. I also knew what it meant if a person broke the first seal, that same person would be the only one that could finish it. Alastair didn't know I knew this of course and this gave me time to think about my decision. Keep Dean from breaking it, or break him so that he does. I had made my decision, I turned up the heat on the torture.' Charlie was interrupted by Castiel.

'What! You started all this?' Charlie felt such remorse and yet none at all.

'Yes, Dean broke because I made it happen.' Once again before Charlie could continue Castiel interrupted again.

'Why.'

'Because it had to be done or someone else would have, plus Dean has the strength to finish this. If I had thought otherwise I never would have pushed him.' It was at this point that Dean finally spoke.

'She can't be trusted, She's the reason this all started.'

"Yeah okay blame it all on me. Cause if I hadn't done it I'm sure the angels would have found a way to make it happen. You were meant to break.'

'Still, you damaged me.'

'Tell me I was wrong to do it Dean, tell me I was wrong to do what I had to do to survive, tell me that when you broke and you finally got off that rack it wasn't the biggest relief ever. Beside you sure as hell dished out as good as you got. You've left scars I sure as hell can't get rid of.' No one said anything for a long time. Finally when someone did say something to everyone's surprise it was Dean,

'I'm sorry.' Charlie laughed,

'Don't be, I 'm sure as hell not. I had a great time down there. I learned a lot and served my purpose, I was supposed to meet you Dean Winchester, I was supposed to give you the tools you would need to fight this war, just as I am supposed to be right beside you when it all goes down, and whether you like it or not that's where I will be. Giving these bastards the payback they deserve.'

'Is that it?' Asked Sam

'What else would you like me to tell?'

'Well then, now what?' Sam responded

'I think we should eat whatever Bobby's made. Smells great.' At this everyone starts to get up and walk to the kitchen, everyone but for some reason Sam. For a reason Charlie had no idea why she was sweet on Sam already knowing him only a couple hours. She did feel bad for him, she knew everything he had been put through and Charlie herself had dealt with Ruby in the past, she herself had been played by Ruby. Plus everyone knew Charlie had a very healthy chunk of curiosity to her name as she had clearly state only a couple minutes ago. She sat down beside Sam on the couch. Not being able to help but be really civil and kind to the guy.

'What's up?' Sam didn't say anything, so Charlie continued.

'Sam I can't imagine what you're going through right now.' Sam spoke then with a little anger.

'No you can't' Charlie stopped talking and let him stew for a moment. 'I'm sorry.'

"Hey don't be, what you're going through can't be easy. I mean you've been through hell, most won't see that. No one to talk to either, it's gotta be tough.' Sam just nodded his head. Charlie realized then to what extent Sam was taking this entire situation to heart, he felt so bad. Charlie truly could not imagine what he was going through but the fact that he was able to get out of bed let alone still hunt and do what he's got to do was amazing to her and she admired him for that. She figured it was time someone told him.

'I'm pretty sure I know Bobby by know, and I sure as hell know Dean, I know that they cannot be making this easy on you. They really don't understand, I mean how could they? I don't pretend to know either. But I think it's important that someone tell you that you doing great.' Sam just turn to look at her, and for no reason that Charlie will ever be able to explain she placed her hand on his leg.

'I heard what happened to you. I want you to know that even I have been played by Ruby, and considering everything you have been through, I'm amazed you even get out of bed in the morning. You are showing a significant amount of strength. They just aren't ready to see it yet, I do. I think it's important that you know that no matter what you were not in the wrong, everyone makes mistakes, yours was just a little bigger than most. You trusted some you shouldn't have but your reason are right. You thought she could save Dean and then she had you convinced you were helping people. The truth is you were Sam otherwise you would have stopped long ago, you just lost sight of the end game, I've been there but as long as you came back that's all that's important. Plus not only have you been played by Ruby but you were played by the angels too, and it would have taken a very special type of person to see that, hell even Cas didn't see that coming and he's one of them. A very smart person once said 'you can't change a person's destiny, every path leads to it.' So Sam don't hate on yourself for everything that happened, just use it as a lesson for what never to do again, and let it go enough that you can move on. The boys well they'll come around eventually.' Sam took everything in and then spoke,

'I don't understand why you're telling me this.' Charlie thought about her answer a bit.

'Cause I respect and admire you, plus you're a nice guy and for whatever reason that makes me want to be nice to you.' Then jokingly added 'Hey but don't tell anyone or I'll have to be nice to others and being nice to Dean, I think that might actually kill me.' Sam laughed and she laughed with him. At this point Dean walked to the doorway but didn't say anything watching Sam and Charlie.

'Thanks' Sam paused 'I don't actually know what to call you. I mean Cas calls you Karael and Bobby Charlie, and I've never actually heard Dean address you by your name. And if I don't call you by Karael then it's sort of like I'm ignoring that part of...' Charlie interrupts Sam

'Sam you babbling, just call me Charlie, I'm not Karael anymore Cas just holds onto something he needs to let go. And Dean is afraid to say my name because then it means I'm really here and he doesn't want to face that yet. So just Charlie.'

'Look who's babbling now.' Sam says jokingly. Charlie in response smacks his arm. Dean having seen enough finally speaks up,

'Dinner is ready' Both Sam and Cara turn to look at Dean, they both get up.

'I feel like I should give you a hug.' Says Sam to Charlie, in response Charlie responded in the oddest way for her. She opened her arms and welcomed the hug. During the hug Sam whispered thanks and then left to go eat in the kitchen. Charlie watched him go, looked at Dean and then followed Sam in. However she was stopped before she could walk through the door way.

'What the hell was that?' Asked a very suddenly angry Dean.

'What are you talking about?' Charlie asks innocently back.

'I'm talking about you and Sam.'

'Sam needed someone to talk to because the people around him are too stupid to notice what he's going through.'

'Don't be putting thoughts into Sam's mind.' This angered Charlie

'You know Dean, Sam's not nearly as impressionable as you might think, and he's a lot stronger than you lately.' Dean looked hurt, Charlie could only think serves him right.

'Stay away from my brother Charlie.' His use of her name was the step in the direction she had been hoping they would make.

'Finally able to say my name huh sugar. Didn't like what I said about you.'

'You don't know me Charlie, not nearly as well as you think.' Charlie got up and close to Dean and whispered in his ear.

'I know you better than anyone Winchester, and soon everyone will see it.' Dean backed up from Charlie not wanting to remember what she was implying. Charlie returned this move with a smile and walked into the kitchen smile still on her face,

'Yum something smells delicious. What'd you make Bobby?' Dean took a moment to collect himself and followed right behind her.

A couple days later Sam and Charlie were deep into a conversation about angels and the hierarchy when Dean walked back in from making the run to the grocery story. Bobby was out doing no one knows what, and Cas was around doing something.

'You're telling me that that story in the bible is true?'

'Well parts of it, not all of it people had to get it right once in awhile didn't they.' Charlie smiles at Sam. Truth be told being able to talk to someone who didn't personally know about it was kind of a relief. But before she could continue Dean butted in.

'We have a job. I heard someone down at the store talking about some women whose husband went psycho and killed her, when the police showed he claimed he couldn't remember doing it.

'You know Dean it could have been exactly that some guy in the fit of rage, blacks out and kills his wife.'

'We won't know that until we look into it will we.' Charlie just sighs

'Fine what do you want to do?'

'You aren't going to do anything Sam and I will handle it.'

'To hell with that. Beside three will get the job done faster.' Charlie spoke matter of factly

'No Charlie' Dean trying to be stern.

'Dean I'm going to be involved whether you like it or not, I told you that already so you can suck it up, grow a pair and deal with the situation like a adult.'

'Fine, you can go talk to the guy in prison.' Dean told Charlie clearly not liking the fact that she was going to be involved.

'Fine but your coming with me pretty boy.' So they both climbed into his Impala and where on their way. When they were about half way to the prison Charlie made the choice to break the silence.

'Why do you need to hunt something down so badly?'

'What are you talking about?'

'You've been looking for something to hunt for a couple days now.'

'Charlie in case it slipped your mind but Lucifer is out there somewhere.'

'Aw Dean hunny if Lucifer wanted to cause a big thing he would have already, which leads to if he doesn't want to be found you sure as hell ain't going to find him.'

'You could though. You could find him and let me end this all right now.' Dean wanted so bad for it to be over, everything to be over.

'Dean you aren't ready to face him, and even if you whipped him out there will always be evil to take care of.'

'Others can take care of that.' Appalled by this Charlie figured it was time to say something.

'Dean Winchester, you need to accept the fact that this is your life, this is who you are, never will you have a normal life. We both know that you could not let innocents die because you were to selfish to live up to your responsibilities.' To follow up with this Dean just turned up his music, Charlie could not believe this but since they were now at the prison she didn't see any point in continuing. She'd deal with it later, right now she had work to do. When they walked up to the man that had supposedly killed his wife, Charlie sat down across from him. Everything about him said sick, twisted husband. She had read up on the guy and knew that he had beaten his wife and that he had a severe drinking problem, the reason the police were not listening to his blackout story, let alone taking it as anything other than he was too drunk to remember. As much as Charlie wanted to hate this man after hearing his story it was very clear that there was a very pissed off demon that hopped into his body to get some sick kinda fun. They only thing that she had to make everything easier was that he had a one way ticket to hell in a couple years. When back in the car the music still cranked Charlie had some time to think. About a mile or two before they got back to Bobby's Charlie turned the music back down.

'So you were right about the demon. What are we going to do about it?'

'Hunt the bastard down and kill it.' Charlie just nodded her head. After a couple more minutes and just as they pulled into the driveway she felt the need to start the conversation that Dean had so rudely ended prior.

'You can't keep running.' Dean got out of the car and started walking to the front door. Charlie very quickly followed right behind him and as they were walking in to the house she was yelling.

'You can't keep running from your past Winchester.' Dean ignored her and continued this just made Charlie angrier. 'You can't bury that part of you deep, it will just find a way to get out and then it will be such a shock you won't know what to do with it. It's a part of who you are and you need to accept that.' Dean finally turn on her, both not noticing the audience they had.

'What do you know about having a second part of you? You're only one person, the person I met I hell. A sadistic, incomplete, damaged demon that doesn't know what a real feeling is.' He turned to walk away. When Charlie spoke,

'And doesn't it just kill you that you have feelings for that sadistic, incomplete, damaged demon.' Dean whipped around

'I feel nothing for you, nothing but absolute hatred and disgust.'

'You keep telling yourself that and when you're ready to admit that you care about me, you know where I'll be.' Dean yelled,

'Go back to hell!'

'Baby, I'm already there.' Dean so frustrated with everything just screamed and left the room in a huff of anger. Charlie looked at everyone in the room, Bobby and Sam.

'Well we have a demon on our hands. He certainly used this guy for some killing pleasure. Personally I think until we have a way of finding it we can't move forward. We need a plan. Do we have any beer left?'Charlie then walks into kitchen leaving Sam and Bobby stunned and silent.

Charlie in her own version of a huff of anger went to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge only to find Castiel standing there.

'That arrogant son of a bitch, thinks he can just ignore his past. When is he going to open those eyes of his? One of these days I won't be so kind.' She went to the fridge and opened it to only find that they were out of beer.

'Karael I need your help finding someone.'

'I'm not a fucking slave.' Charlie snapped at Castiel. 'Figure it out yourself.' With this Charlie walked out of the house and on her way out hollered,

'I'm going to the bar, call me if you find anything.' At Bobby and Sam.

Charlie walked into the bar and grabbed a seat.

'Beer!' she shouted at the bartender, he gave her a beer and she downed it.

'Another.' Charlie then just held this one and rested her head, closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

'What's a pretty lady like yourself sitting all alone for?' Charlie opened her eyes to see a man starring at her with hope in his. This man gave off a certain vibe and Charlie had been in hell a long time.

'I sure as hell ain't no lady.'

'But you are alone.'

'You going to do something about that?' Charlie slid off the bar stool and got real close to the man she had just met. He smiled and pulled Charlie closer.

'Yeah, I will.' They were embraced in a kiss when he was ripped from her grasp. He was thrown to the floor, when Charlie went to see who it had been she saw Dean looking at her.

'What is your problem?' she screamed at him. The guy from the floor spoke.

'Is that your older brother?'

'Hell no.'

'Ex-boyfriend.' Charlie ignored the ex-boyfriend comment and went to help the guy up but Dean pushed him back down.

'For your own health, stay away from her.'

'Dean, what the hell is your problem?'

'Leave the poor people alone.'

'You got an issue with me getting laid?'

'For their sake.'

'You know if you don't want me to be with anyone else, just say it.'

'Oh please Charlie' Charlie interrupts

'Just say that you want me.'

'That is the last thing I want.'

'You pathetic, insecure child' Dean smacks her; everyone in the bar is shocked, some ready to kick Dean's ass for hitting a woman. Before anyone can act Charlie hits Dean back sending him sprawling on the floor. Dean just turns and looks at Charlie, death in his eyes. Charlie matches that look,

'You should know better.' Dean gets up and attacks Charlie full on ready to do some serious damage. When he's on his feet, he punches her good and then knocks her on her ass by swiping her feet from under her. Charlie jumps back to her feet, truth be told she could send him flying across the room without even laying a finger on him. However Charlie found herself not interested in using that ability in this fight, she wanted to fight fairly and with her fists. So she took the stance ready for his next move. They just circled each other for awhile both waiting for the other to make it, finally Charlie did, she walked up to him and tried to punch him, he blocked and gripped her, punching her in the gut, she grunted and stepped back. Pretending it hurt more than it had and when he was lulled into a sense of victory she spun and using the momentum back handed him across the face. In his shock she was able to hit him in the gut and elbow him in the jaw. He was on the ground.

'Get up.' He very slowly did and then suddenly through her against the wall. He pinned her with his body against hers. Unable to fight the tension anymore he kissed her with anger and intense passion. Charlie of course kissed back. Dean then stepped back and punched her. She followed that with a push against his chest, landing him on a chair. Charlie straddled him and it was her turn to bring the heat with the kiss. Dean gripped her tight pulling her close and started to stand up; she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the bar, but then as if they had just been thrown into a freezing pool Dean pulled away shock on his face more than likely at his own actions. Charlie unwrapped her legs and let him take those few steps back. It was clear that he was very still attracted to her, if not in mind definitely in body. Dean then without looking back left the bar. Charlie left money for the beers and left with the second in hand. She got to the front door just in time to watch the impala drive away. Charlie had walked to the bar and she was going to walk back. It wasn't much of a walk really, maybe half an hour to a hour. This gave her a lot of time to think about certain things she had been avoiding. Her feelings for Dean, her part in this war and the situation with Lucifer being out of hell. She was demon, what was going to happen to happen when it was all over. Charlie couldn't actually be considered a lovey-dubey type but she had learned that although she didn't consider herself in love with Dean she did need him like no other. She didn't hate being a demon, it had its perks. She didn't want her original self either, that she never wanted to go back to. At least being demon she could still feel, she could care and she followed no one but herself. What she wanted was to be human again, she envied Dean in that way. Dean had gotten out, and he was human again, he got to live again, she hated seeing him in the condition that he was. He was so angry, so sad, he wasn't happy and if there was anyone in the world who deserved to be happy it was Dean Winchester. He had been through so much. She herself had caused him pain ad she wished she hadn't have had to. The only thing that made that easier to live with was the knowledge that they had shared something and that whether he was ready to acknowledge it or not she had given him the tools he would need to end this war. He had broken down there but if he could just let go of certain things he could get that strength back and he could be on his way to healing back into him old self. Charlie though that she could have been the one to help him see that but it would seem that wasn't entirely true. It was up to him to accept his life as it was and that past is past. If Charlie was not here to help Dean why was she here, was it really just simply to get her revenge and fix the angel problem that was currently going on. What about Sam, would she be able to help him without him being afraid that she was a second Ruby. The fact of the matter was Sam had some power instilled by the demon blood he was given when he was just a wee little thing, he time with Ruby was not exactly healthy for him but it had changed things and there was no going back. Sam could survive without the demon blood but he would have to detoxic and that would not be fun. Then once all of Ruby was gone and out of his system he could then find out what was actually his power and if he even had any of it left. Charlie felt it was part of her responsibility to help Sam coup with the fact that he wasn't powerful anymore. She knew that when someone felt power and lost it that it could be extremely upsetting and that some will do anything to get it back.

She could only hope that he has a strong amount of self control and will power to convince himself that he doesn't need it. Then when this is all over what was she going to do, she couldn't go back to hell, not when she is fighting on the other side, she could stay here but she would never change. She would never be able to stay in one place long, and how long could she live with herself anyways. She could hunt and kill whatever is left after this fight, not considering the option that they lose. What would she do, she could get a house, fall in love but it would end in disaster. She couldn't have a human life as long as she is demon. What would happen when He got in command again. What would he do with her, she couldn't imagine he would let her just wonder around doing whatever she wanted. She was standing at the front door, it was time to lose the worried expression. She needed to look like she wasn't worried, if she showed how worried she was then they might get worried ad that is not something she could have. They needed to believe that they had a chance, they needed to know that she wasn't worried and that she believed that they would win whether it was true or not. She walked into the house and found Sam exactly where she had left him, in front of his computer, Bobby was looking through old books and Dean was cleaning his gun. It was the usual scene. Charlie walked up to Sam and put her hands on his shoulders looking at the computer screen.

'Find anything yet?'

'Yeah, it would seem that the demon has jumped bodies about, I figure three times so far. Three people never violent all of a sudden snap and kill their loved ones. All in prison claiming they don't remember doing it at all.'

'That sounds like (demon name), he like killing spouses. His wife killed him and sense he wasn't a great guy it landed him in hell and he always talked about getting revenge when he got out. If his wife is still alive she will be on his list to get, probably just warming up and trying to find her.'

'What was his wife's name?'

'Well shit I don't know, he just called her 'the bitch'.' Dean spoke up from the couch,

'That was helpful.' Then Bobby,

'At least we know who we are dealing with. That's something.' Dean again,

'Yeah something.' then Charlie piped up.

'You got something better?' Dean just kept his mouth shut. 'That's what I thought'. Sam then being the brains that he is,

'You said she killed her husband, she would have gone to prison.'

'Yeah, he showed up awhile before I got out, so maybe a year ago.' Sam typed a few things a pulled up a page in the trial. Charlie lend in closer to read it with him.

'She got off on self defense, oh he's going to be pissed. Can you find out where she lives?' Sam typed a few more things and then there was her page.

'She works at a flower shop, that's good enough. Let's go.'

'We don't have a plan. What are we going to do when we are there and he shows up?' Bobby spoke up from in his book.

'Kill him.'

'And how do you suggest we do that?' Asked Dean.

'I'll do it.'

'You have fun with that.'

'You don't want to come fine I will do it myself.' Charlie left the house and went to the back garage, opened the door. She walked up to her 1969 Dodge Charger, that had once been the beautiful blood red. When she walked up to it to see if she was ready to run she was sadly disappointed.

'Damn it.'

'What's the problem?' Charlie spun around, she thought she had been alone. Sam was standing at the garage door.

'Don't know, what you doing here?'

'I'm coming with you.' It was a simple statement but it said that's the way it's going so deal with it.

'Alright, let's go.'

'How are we going to get anywhere without a car?' Charlie smiled and dangled the Impala car keys in the air.

'He'll kill you.' Charlie laughed

'No he'll just try.' With that they climbed into the impala and drove off to the address Sam had written down.

Charlie and Sam climbed into the Impala,

'It's dealt with Sam, stop worrying.'

'I don't know Charlie something's up.' Charlie just shook her head,

'You worry too much.'

'Charlie are you telling me you actually feel like this is over?' Truth be told Sam was right something felt wrong. It was incomplete. They had sent the demon back to hell that was for sure but Charlie was putting something to the test.

'Alright Sam, we'll stay for a day or two to see if anything is up.'

'You gave in to easily. What's up?' Charlie thought about whether she should tell him, keeping secrets was necessary, they won't be able to handle everything about her, not even Dean who thought her knew everything but keeping the small secrets or her intensions secret wasn't.

'Promise not to get mad?' Sam nodded his head, 'I'm checking something.'

'What?'

'Sending that demon back to hell instead of killing him is to see how long it takes him to get back out.' Sam had a confused look on his face,

'I don't understand.'

'His wife is still alive he'll come for her, not while he thinks I'm there but he will and I need to see how big of a hole was ripped when Lucifer was freed.' Sam just looked at her with questioning eyes. 'Lucifer being freed will have left a hole in the obstacles that are there to stop us from getting out of hell. If it was that easy you really think we'd have a problem being sent back. It's actually fairly difficult but with Lucifer being free I figure it will be easier. I just want to see how much easier.' Sam didn't get mad like Charlie thought he would rather he looked rather upset, then that's when realization hit Charlie. Charlie put her hand on Sam's knee,

'This is not your fault.' Sam looked up at Charlie

'Yes it is. If I hadn't been so willing to trust then I would never have trusted Ruby and Lucifer wouldn't be free.' Charlie thought carefully about how she was going to word what she was going to say, there were still secrets they didn't need to know.

'Sam listen to me, it's not your fault.'

'Yes it is.' Charlie thought about the boys and their father, John had needed someone to tell him that what he had done was the right thing, whereas Dean clearly needed someone to smack him out of whatever emotional box he had put himself in, what if Sam was more like his brother than he father.

'You know what Sam your right this is your fault' Sam was taken aback by what he was hearing but Charlie continued. 'You freed Lucifer and the fact that demons are running wild is completely your fault but instead of feeling sorry for yourself you need to deal with it and start getting ready for the fight of your life. Get over yourself and deal with the situation at hand.' Sam was quiet for a long time and only spoke once they had gotten to the motel.

'Thanks.'

'For what exactly?'

'Making me smarten up.'

'Yeah no problem.' With that they walked into the motel and crashed there waiting for a call or a signal.

Meanwhile back at Bobby's

'I'll kill her, I swear to god I'll kill her. Taking my car, and Sam too.' Bobby trying very hard to calm Dean down,

'Dean calm down she probably just needed a ride so she took the one that worked and Sam chose to go with her.'

'Oh please she purposely took the Impala. Sam shouldn't be around her at all.'

'What's the big deal about Sam and Charlie going to do a job together, you didn't want to go.'

'Because Sam has a weakness for Demon chicks, he'll come back completely under her control. She was supposed to go and not come back.'

'Dean Winchester remember that Castiel trusts her'

'She's still a demon.'

'But a trusted Demon. And Sam will be fine.'

'Yeah let's hope so.' Dean went back to looking through the books her had been reading before he had went to his car only to find it gone. He had a new purpose now, he was going to find a way to get rid of her, there had to be a way to trap and kill her. He was going to find a way, she pushed him once too far.

It was about three days later when Charlie and Sam walked back in the front door of Bobby's house. They were smiling and laughing away.

'I don't care what you say, the look on her face when she found out hell existed, was priceless.' Charlie said to Sam as they walked into the house. Sam laughed and said,

'Yeah and the realization that she would be there one day.'

'That was priceless too.'

'Don't think she'll be killing anyone again soon.' Charlie laughed but refrained to a smile when she saw Dean's face. So did Sam, "I told you he'd be pissed.' At this Dean started yelling,

'You took my car! You took my car and were gone for three days.' Charlie just calmly replied,

'She's fine, same condition as you last saw her, except now she has gas in her.' She started to walk towards the kitchen, she tossed him the keys 'Your welcome.' And went into the kitchen. She walked back out about five minutes later with a sandwich in hand and a cold beer in the other.

'Cas been by lately?' Dean reluctantly answered

'No'

'That's strange.' Charlie however put little to no thought into the fact that Castiel hadn't been around and moved on. 'Hey I've been meaning to visit my family, does anyone know where I could find Pamela Barnes' Sadness crept across Bobby's face and the boys refused to look at her at all. 'Bobby?'

'She passed away a couple months ago.' Charlie was hurt, and saddened that she hadn't been able to see her again.

'Passed away how?'

'I don't actually know all the details.' Charlie looked to the boys both who were refusing to match her gaze.

'Just tell me' It was Sam who finally lifted his head to look at her,

'She was helping us with a seal, she was protecting our body's while we took care of something in an out of body experience and a demon got to her before we were able to get back, I'm so sorry Charlie.' She thought about a lot of things after those words escaped Sam's mouth, she wanted to rip and tear people apart, she wanted to find the demon and make it feel such pain and yet at the same time she remembered a single moment in time, a moment in time when she was in hell.

'Ok,' was all that Charlie said in response but it was her unnatural calmness that had Sam questioning her,

'I don't understand how you are so calm about this.'

'Well it only seems fair.' Once again Sam was left confused and questioning.

'What do you mean?' Charlie just sat down and took a bite of her sandwich and drinks bit of her beer , 'After everything I've done to your family…'

'Care to explain' Was what Dean chose to speak in that moment, nothing of what he knew instead he was making it very clear that he wanted her to have to say it out loud. She figured it was time that they knew a bit more than about than they already did.

'Ever heard the saying An eye for an eye? I would have to say that it applies here.' Nobody said anything for a while, Charlie letting the boys and bobby maul over what she had just said. Dean remanded quiet it was Sam who said something.

'Meaning what exactly?' By the tone of his voice she knew that he had put the pieces together and was fully aware of what she meant.

'I can say it or you can' Dean spoke up to that comment,

'Say it.'

'Dean'

'Say it.

'I killed your mother.' Charlie was at the point of yelling. She cared about this people, she never wanted to put she did and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to scream, cry, smile. Charlie was a mess of emotions that she didn't know what to do with, she wanted to kill the angel bastards, she wanted to have peace back where it belonged. She wanted to seek revenge on behalf of John, Bobby and Sam and Dean. However at the same time she just wanted to watch the world just fall apart, why not once it fell into the deepest hole of darkness it can only get lighter right? She didn't regret anything that she had done it all lead to where she was and if there was something she still held onto from heaven it was the belief in Destiny. Charlie was exactly where she was supposed to be but for once could life just be easy. Charlie was a tough woman but even she had her moments and right know was one of them. The look in Bobby's eyes was enough to crush her to the tiniest speck of dust and then on top of that the sadness in Sam's and anger, sadness and disappointment in Dean's was just about all that was needed to destroy her emotionally. So Charlie did the only thing she knew that would protect her, she put up a wall. That wall was secure in place but wavered when Sam asked his question.

'Why?' Charlie didn't want to go through this all again, she had fallen deep enough in an emotional regret when John had found out that she had actually apologized to him, she wasn't going to do that again. She would remain factual, expressionless, she would not feel bad this time.

'It was my job.' Everyone just continued to look at her. 'Look I refuse to explain myself, I DON'T have to explain myself.' With that Charlie made the decision to leave the room. She walked right into the garage to start fixing her baby. Only a few moments later she was joined by Sam.

'Did you kill Jessica?' Exhausted with the situation already Charlie did the only thing she could she deflected the question.

'I'm not talking about this.' For the first time in a long time Sam got angry, really angry.

'I think I've earned the right to know.' Charlie was just tired beyond everything else.

'Yes Sam I killed Jessica.' Charlie was suddenly surrounded by a blinding white light and she felt little prickles hitting her body, she very quickly put it to a stop.

'You powers won't work on me boy.' Sam just stood there stunned, completely unaware of what he had just done. Charlie took in the expression. She realized in that moment that he really had no idea what was going on with him.

'Just because the powers Azazel gave you went doormat when you died doesn't mean they weren't always there.'

'But..'

'Drinking Demon blood didn't do it either that was a completely different kind of high. I thought you would have at least felt the difference.'

'I've never done that before.' Sam was still completely over taken by the shock that he had just sent out power like that let alone the fact that that power: one should have killed her and two that it didn't. Charlie once again hated herself for it but she felt nothing but kindness for this man, she never felt this way for anyone, it was like having a little brother and she felt the responsibility of having to teach him everything. She was about to start telling him everything when he spoke up,

'I don't understand.'

'I could tell you but are you really going to believe me?'

'You seem to know more than anybody.'

'Sam, you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you.'

'At this point I will take anything.' Charlie once again thought about how she was going to word this so that she didn't come off as a complete bitch.

'Azazel wasn't as bad as you think.' At that Sam stood up ready to leave, 'I said you weren't going to like it.' Sam stopped dead, looked back at Charlie, he was tired of not knowing what was going on in his body, what was happening to him and if Charlie knew even the slightest idea then he was going to have to listen. So he walked back over and sat on a spare tire just flat on the ground.

'Like I was saying Azazel wasn't as bad as you thought he was, yes he was going around making deals with people and not telling them what they were giving up, but generally he was one giving them back someone they lost, in your families case, he gave Mary John back. He never took anything that they weren't willing to give at that moment in time and every time he warned the parent that made the deal. 'As long as I'm not interrupted, nobody gets hurt, I promise' He said those words to your mother and it was her that made the deal.' The look on Sam's face was one of disbelief. 'Sam I don't say that it was nice what he did but he did what he had to do, it was the parents that forgot the deal and would interrupt. It cost them their lives.'

'Yeah and what about Jessica?' Sam's anger had calmed but it wasn't gone.

'Azazel already told you why she was taken care of. I'm sorry but you can't change that now. All you can do is accept that you are chosen to do something.'

'What exactly.'

'You were meant to break Lucifer out of the prison that he was put in. just not the way it happened.' Sam once again got up to leave. 'Sam, I won't bring this up again this is your only chance to hear it.' Sam just stood there refusing to look at Charlie.

'The blood that Azazel gave you, it wasn't his, it wasn't demon it was angel.' Sam turned around at this, 'It was Lucifer's he needed you to break him out, just not the way that it happened, he had nothing to do with Ruby and Lilith doing what they did. Yes Lilith was the last Seal and it was you that was supposed to break it, but not with the demon power, you were supposed to use the power he gave you.'

'I don't understand.'

'He's not the bad guy Sam, Lucifer is not the bad guy.' Sam was once again angered by this and tried to kill her with the light again and once again Charlie put it to a stop.

'Think about it Sam, visions that helped you save people, Lilith not being able to kill you with her power, and myself being completely immune to whatever that power does. That power is not dark it's light. Your brother broke the first seal, and you broke the last one, that was always meant to happen, but because of some corrupt angels and typical demons things just happened differently than they should have.'

'Corrupt angels that wanted Lucifer out'

'To kill him, why leave him in a prison when they can let him out and kill him getting rid of him forever. Corrupt angels that want to kill Lucifer, what does that tell you? Sam really think about it.' Sam was quiet for a long time and Charlie went back to working on her car.

'Why aren't you telling this to Dean.'

'Because Dean refuses to see any good in this world you, really think he is going to accept the fact that it exist and has been in prison for a long time?'

'It just doesn't seem possible after everything.' Charlie was beyond tired of not being trust, beyond annoyed with nobody ever believing her.

'Do whatever you want with the information that I have told you.' And with that she went back to fixing her car, something told her she was going to need it running soon, if nothing else for that temporary escape that she was going to need if these people didn't start changing their attitude towards her.

The next couple of days the boys kept giving her weird looks, she would walk in on Dean and Sam arguing and it would stop the minute she walked in. Charlie could sense something was up but she never would have seen what it was even if she had not trusted them. It was a week of strange behavior from all when she started to get antsy, figuring she was just in the need of a fight she started to look for something to hunt. When she approached the guys about it the agreed and she was in the garage just fixing up the paint on her now running car when she got a text from Dean to come to the basement. It was a little weird but she thought when wasn't Dean trying to throw her off. So she headed off to the basement.

'What did you want?' Charlie was not in the mood for any pathetic games, she wanted to hunt something, kill it good and dead. She walked to the corner that Dean was standing at,

'What do you want.' Dean is holding a book and they talk a couple minutes about the demon they are trying to find. Dean then leaves, Charlie ties to follow but hits a invisible barrier. Charlie is shocked, she looks up and there is the trap, the one trap that could truly trap her. At this point Charlie doesn't know what to think and says the first thing that comes to mind,

'How?' Just then Castiel comes from around a corner. Charlie had never felt more betrayed then she did now, she was angry, they thought she had been angry before at other times, they had no idea. Charlie ran at the invisible barrier yelling at Castiel.

'I swear to God I'll kill you, you son of a bitch.' Castiel looked at Charlie and whispered

'Sorry.'

'Oh you'll be sorry when I get out of this; I'll rip you to shreds. I'll put you through such pain, you know I can Cas and by my word you will feel intense pain before I kill you.'

'Charlie shut up.' Sam said to her. Everyone was turning on her. She thought Sam and her had been pretty close, she thought they had started to trust her. She was so upset and instead of being sadness it turned to intense anger.

'I'll kill you all so help me god, you have made the biggest mistake. You think you can trap me for long.'

'Just long enough to get Zachariah down here.' Charlie froze. So that was the plan they were going to hand her over to Zachariah. Charlie found herself looking over at Castiel, he had the usual emotionless expression on his face. Charlie was starting to get not only more angry but she was now hurt beyond reason. She started banging on the invisible barrier. What they didn't know was while it was great for short term entrapment it was not for long term, as she threw her fist against it, it started to spark. She was going to beat it down.

'We don't have much time.' Castiel spoke and the three boys went upstairs. Charlie spent the next hour pounding on the trap but finally got tired of it when she could no long feel her bloody hands. Yes one could beat her way out of the trap but it still did serious damage to the body. Most didn't care cause they could switch bodies but Charlie wanted to be able to keep her old body, Castiel had a least given her that when she came back, so she would take her time and when she got out they would feel the wrath of a woman scorned. Finally after a while Charlie was able to calm down and actually think properly. Why would they give her to Zachariah, what did they get out of it. Did they just really not trust her enough, but what about Castiel, what was he getting out of it. Why would he risk his life to come get her out of hell to just hand her over to the people destroying the heavens? It just didn't make sense. Charlie spent another couple hours just trying to figure it all out when the boys came back down. Charlie was instantly angry at the sight of them but she tried to remain cool.

'Why?' Sam started to speak but Dean stopped him.

'She deserves to at least know why we are doing this.' Dean looked at Sam then Castiel. Castiel nodded his head. So Dean told her why,

'Her name is Anna. She's an angel that fell then we came across her when she was human, within the couple days we knew her, she ended up going back.' Castiel picked up from here.

'Before I was fully aware of what was going on I handed her over to them.' Charlie was mad and she had finally put the pieces together, from their tones and expressions when telling it she knew it all.

'Let me guess you both loved her, she gave you Dean peace and a sense of good, and Castiel you betrayed her to the deepest depth and now you regret it. You both want her back, interesting.' They both remained quiet telling her that she was right. 'And let me guess you think that Zach will let you trade her for me, that is if she's still alive.' They both spoke

'Yes' Charlie felt bad for them, they were pathetic and thought they needed her back to be able to be themselves again, they both needed her and here they were willing to give her up as a trade.

'It won't work. Zachariah doesn't want to lose this war, he'll try to take me and he'll never give her up.'

'We'll see about that.' Dean spoke. Then Castiel,

'He should be here any minute.' Then as if called Zachariah showed up, Charlie jumped to her feet, and everyone turned to look at him.

'Well?' he asked

'We want Anna back, well give you Charlie.' Zachariah looked over to where she was standing trapped.

'How did they get one over on you?'

'I was stupid and let my guard down, trusted them.' Getting impatient Dean spoke,

'Well? Yes or no?'

'I get Karael and you want that traitor. Correct?' Finally Castiel spoke,

'Yes that would be the trade.' Zachariah though about it for a while,

'Yeah okay, works for me.' Zachariah looked at Charlie,

'You going to go willingly?' Charlie just nodded her head. She was just waiting for that moment when he had to tear down the barrier to get at her, at that moment she would attack. He wouldn't be expecting it and what better time. He took that first step and brought it down. She waited a moment so that he thought she was really going to go easily and she attacked. All went to go stop her but in one simple movement of the hand Sam, Dean and Castiel were all thrown across the room and pinned. She then went on to attack Zachariah. It was a difficult fight but she had him pinned for a second and that was all it took for her to pull out her knife and pierce his heart. The knife she used had been kept secret from everyone and for that she was thankful. The boys hadn't know she had it so they hadn't been able to take it away from her, hell Castiel hadn't known that she even stolen it from him. Lucifer's knife is what she had just used against Zachariah, the knife that he had given Uriel to kill every good angel out there with. He had let that knife out and now he was killed by it, the irony was outstanding. When Zachariah fell to the floor and was clearly dead she turned on the boys who remained pinned. Castiel was eyeballing the knife with concern, he hadn't seen that coming and he knew that Charlie was pissed; anyone could see it in her eyes. Charlie let them all lose, Sam went to go check the door, but he found that Charlie had that sealed shut.

'You want to kill me, then do it.'

'We didn't want to kill you.' Spoke Sam

'You knew that handing me over to Zach was going to be my death.'

'No, no we didn't'

'Castiel sure as hell did.' Castiel looked up to the sound of her calling him by his full name rather than just Cas. It was the first time she'd done it.

'I'm sorry.'

'Damn right you will be.' With that Dean who was not ready to deal with the fact that Charlie was not gone and that they weren't getting Anna back went after her. He ran but before she could even get close he was thrown back across the room. With Charlie's attention on Dean she hadn't seen Sam come up behind her. He grabbed her and was holding her. Part of Charlie still didn't want to hurt Sam, so she held her spot. Dean got up and walked over, he punched her across the face. That was the last straw. Dean needed to be taught a very serious lesson. Don't piss off a demon. Charlie faced Dean again and before he could get in a second punch she throws her head back hitting Sam in the face, in result he lets her go and falls to the ground. Charlie then walks forward to Dean and manages to get a decent punch to Dean's face. After that Charlie just whales on him, punch after punch, kick after kick. Charlie damn near beats him to death, but she makes sure that he is still breathing and she had purposely not done any internal damage. He would just be bruised and battered for the next few weeks, cuts would have to heal, he was to say the least in bad shape. When Dean could no longer move let alone hit back Charlie knelt by him and spoke into his ear,

'You ever try that again, I'll kill the people you love, and have helped, leaving you Dean Winchester nothing but a killer.' Charlie then walks over to Castiel who this entire time had been sitting in a corner. She picks him up by the throat and puts the knife against it, holding him against the wall.

'Do it.' Castiel whispered out.

'I'm not going to kill you Castiel, I'm going to let you live so that you have to look at yourself and know that you betrayed and tried to kill the only two people who have ever cared about you.' Charlie stepped back, sheathed the knife, she was going to need it were she was going. She scanned the room.

'Have fun telling Bobby why I left.' And with that she walked up the stairs and out of the house into her car and drove off leaving the boys to deal with everything.

Charlie spent the next few days trying to track down an angel, it wasn't the easiest thing and it took a lot of knowledge about them. She had to know the exact signs to look for and it was a couple days before she was able to even get on the track of one, even longer to get her hands on her. When a demon was tracking down an angel something was up and the angels either would run or turn and fight. Finally she got tired of hiding and turn to fight. Charlie was face to face with her finally and she carried out her plan.

'I don't want to kill you but I will if you don't help me.' The angel looked at Charlie like she had two heads so Charlie pulled out the knife and held it against her chest.

'What do you want me to do?' Even angels didn't want to die.

'I want you to take me where they are holding an angel that feel but came back, would have gone by the name Anna when she was human.' Shock ran over the angels face when she recognized the name.

'Why do you want her?'

'That's none of you business. Either help me or not.' The angel nodded her head and they were off. To her surprise the angel didn't lead her to heaven where Charlie was ready to fight her way in but rather to an abandoned building not far from where she had tracked the angel down.

'She's in there.'

'Well lead the way.'

'If they find out that I'm the one that lead you here they will kill me.' Charlie had said she'd let the girl live if she helped her, but was this a trap was the question. Charlie let the girl go,

'If you compromise me in any way I'll find you and kill you no matter what it takes.' She nodded and then left. Charlie slowly made her way into the building. She could hear screaming the minute she stepped into the house. It was coming from a back room, and it was a female. Charlie figured that would be the person she was looking for, this said Anna. Charlie took her time getting to Anna and when she was finally in the same room, Charlie made her appearance known. She walked up to the angel guarding the room doing nothing and stabbed him in the back with the knife. This had drawn attention to her but there was only two other Angels in the room. She quickly dealt with the second guard and all that was left was the one who had been torturing the woman who remained tied to the cross. She very slowly dealt with this one, torturing was not something she was new to and he had done some serious damage to this Anna chick. She dealt with him, walking away with a fair few of her own wounds. She walked up to the angel tied to the cross. Anna had a fair amount of fear in her eyes when she looked at Charlie.

'You should be afraid, but today I'm here to help you.' Anna still looked afraid and hesitant to trust her. 'I'm here because of Dean and Castiel.' With that Anna was able to relax a little and take in the knowledge that she was being freed from the hell hole she was in.

'Can you walk at all?' Anna nodded and stood once Charlie cut her down from the cross. Then slowly once again Charlie started to find her way out. It was near the end that they were ambushed, she didn't think it was because of that one angel but rather someone went to the room and found three dead angels and there torture victim gone. Charlie had to let Anna go while she fought most on her own, however Anna was able to hold some off a little giving time for Charlie to get to them. When the majority was dead, the rest running away, she helped Anna to the car and started to drive back to the Bobby's house.

'So you're Anna huh?' She looked over her, she was in rough shape but she'd be okay

A couple thousand miles away a brave soul screamed and hollered at the angel Castiel, Dean and Sam Winchester.

'You did what?' Bobby yelled at the boys and Castiel. Castiel remanded in the corner in the basement, while Dean sat on the stairs staring at the place that Zachariah's vessels body laid dead. It was Sam that spoke up.

'We need Anna.'

'So you bunch of idiots thought you could trade Charlie?'

'Bobby it was a good idea at the time.'

'It was never a good idea, we need Charlie, she can help us.' It was then Dean that spoke up,

'Way are you all of a sudden on Charlie's side'

'Damn it Dean we are on the same side.'

'She is not here to help us why don't you understand that. She's a demon.' Bobby was getting beyond frustrated. He trusted Charlie he had spent so much time with her and she had help them so much. It also appeared that she had no hidden agenda at all, and yes he knew that he didn't know everything and that she was keeping things but to him it wasn't things that they needed to know. Bobby felt a odd connection with Charlie almost like a father daughter feeling, he didn't know what that meant or if he should trust it but his gut said she was on their side and that if nothing else she wasn't going to compromise them in anyway.

'Cas you came to me and asked me to trust her, that she was here to help us, what happened to that.'

'We need Anna'

'You ignorant, brainless idiot. She knows what we are fighting she knows and you tried to trade her for a lover. You stupid idiotic higher being.' Castiel just looked to the ground. Cas and Anna had been a thing and she had made the jump when he hadn't. That fact had come out of the closet a while ago and it had been accept by the boys and Bobby but to Bobby for him to know that Cas had tried to trade the only weapon they had for her he just couldn't believe it. 'You bunch of idiots I just hope that if and when Charlie graces us with her presence that she doesn't come back with the wrath of a woman betrayed. I only hope that because of your ridiculous action that she doesn't decide to switch sides.' Nobody looked at Bobby they all felt the failure that had come from the attempted trade whether they felt bad for betraying Charlie was yet to be determined.

Charlie was driving down the street with Anna in the driver's seat when suddenly Anna starts screaming and screaming, Charlie quickly pulls over and does the only thing she can think of she smacks Anna across the face, she had to do it a couple times before Anna finally stops screaming and comes to.

'What the hell just happened?' Charlie had an idea but she thought it would be better to ask.

'Umm.' She could tell that Anna was hesitant to tell her so she changed her mind.

'So who was it? Michael, Gabriel or Nathaniel?'

'Raphael.'

'Shitty.'

'Yeah' It was silent for a long time and then Charlie started up the car again and they were on their way back to Bobby's. Charlie wasn't sure that what she was doing was the right thing, bring Anna to Castiel and Dean after they had so willingly been ready to trade her. Yeah it would eliminate that in the future but she was clearly a weakness and they had just about their fair share of those, they really didn't need any more. On the other hand maybe seeing her like this would give Castiel more incentive to fight and not huddle in the corner, maybe she was exactly what they all needed. She didn't know much about this Anna chick but she knew that she had fallen like herself.

'So what's your deal?'

'Pardon me?'

'What's your deal, Lucifer follower or just an angel that got sick of heaven?' Anna was silent for a bit of time and then she spoke.

'I was sick of being an angel.'

'You fell I assume.'

'Yes, then had to go back to save Dean and Sam.'

'That's very noble.'

'Yeah whatever. What about you?'

'Mines a lot more complicated and not nearly as noble.' She fell silent getting the 'not talking about it' message Charlie had said in the simple sentence. They drove for a couple more days and were about a mile away from Bobby's when, before Charlie could even see it coming there was an attack on her car. Clearly a mission to get Anna back. The car was thrown through the air. Charlie was unlucky enough that she didn't get knocked unconscious. She spat out the blood that was filling her mouth and looked over at Anna in the passenger seat she had been wearing a seat belt and was just hanging from the seat, besides a few scratches she seemed pretty okay. She crawled out of the car and slowly stood up. She was surrounded by people who she assumed the angels were possessing these poor bastards. When she stood they moved closer making their circle around her a little tighter. She couldn't help but marvel at the situation, the one they had come for, Anna, was going to be no help and the fact that they were a mere mile away from Bobby's was like a slap in the face. She was on her own, the way she liked it. I true honest fight, one that she wasn't completely sure she was going to win.

'Karael, seen Zachariah lately?' Charlie laughed,

'Yeah, you know I saw him just the other day, he looked a little sick. You know bleeding from his chest like that. Shame. He was always so strong' Charlie smiles and adds 'say hi to him for me would you.' She looked around getting ready for whatever was coming and when they moved closer all her defenses were put up and the angels surrounding her got a closer look at her demon side. Her eyes were pitch black, here was their proof that she was demon, in their books a good cover story for why they killed her to get to Anna. However what they didn't know would be their death. Their first defense was and always is the white light of God but Charlie being unique in everything that she is, was able to bath in that white light and feel no pain. Charlie in return to their failed attempts and the shocked looks on their faces laughs, then turns around and pulls out Lucifer's blade. She sends out her own power a mix of dark and light leaving them all stunned, in the time that that gives her she goes one by one striking them down, she reaches the last one and he's had enough time that he's come out of his stunnedness and is able to knock the blade out of Charlie's hand and nick her with his own. Charlie thrown aback and gets a punch to the face, she goes sprawling and rolls. She's lying on the ground and this angel walks over and kneels down over her and punches her a couple more times and when his guard is down in a smug moment of triumph she throws her leg up rolling them over and the blade back in her hand, she slams in into his chest killing him. She stands up and looks at her arm, it's bleeding pretty bad so she rips part of the poor bastards shirt and ties it around the wound pulling it tight to minimize the bleeding. She walked back to the completely destroyed car and pulled a very unconscious Anna. She shifts a little and starts the mile long walk to Bobby's place with Anna over her shoulders.

When Charlie came to the front door of Bobby's place she kicked open the door and walked into the living room, not at all surprised to see Dean, Sam and Bobby all there, even Castiel was standing in the corner. Charlie looked like hell she knew she did, she had dry blood around her mouth and her arm was just now starting to slowly heal and she didn't even want to think about what her hair looked like. She clothes were ripped and she smelled bad but she didn't care about that she was pissed not only had the angels dared attack her but it was clear that Dean and Castiel hadn't been drowning of sorrow over what they had done. Well still in the shock of seeing Charlie plus Anna over her shoulders, Charlie no so nicely onto the couch looking at Castiel and Dean.

'I believe that this belongs to you.' And with nothing else, no hi nothing, not even waiting for a response she walks up the stairs and climbs into the shower.

Downstairs back in the living room, Castiel rushes to the couch and gentle holds Anna, nothing shocking there but what throws Dean is that when he looks at Anna he feels nothing except admiration, sadness and hope. He doesn't feel any connection at all, he had thought that he needed her but in fact it had just been the idea of her. He was all alone no one truly understood him, he had thought that she did but she didn't no one could. He had just been holding onto those couple days and that one night. However when he had seen her those things didn't seem as significant to his survival as they did before. It was when Charlie came back downstairs without even glancing their way and walking out the door did he realize he had made the biggest mistake ever. So he followed an impulse.

Charlie finished her shower, got dressed and walked out of the house without a word to anyone. She felt bad for shunning Bobby like this, he had been nothing but kind to her and when she had walked out it looked like she wanted to say something to her. She was about a minute from the house when she heard someone running to check up with her, she hoped for all of civilizations safety that it was Bobby but the minute that person caught up it would appear that it was doomed. They walked in silence for a couple minutes before Dean said anything.

'Where are you going?'

'To get my car.'

'Oh' They continued for the next bit in silence, when they reached the car Dean gasped,

'What the hell happened.' Charlie just silently walked over to the car walking around the bodies. When she got to the car she started to rock it, using both her hands and her powers, within seconds she had it back on all four tires. She checked the car just in case she got really lucky, no such luck. She put the car into neutral and started the pushing. TO her surprise Dean came up beside her and started pushing with her. Whenever they came to a turn she would just simply turn the wheel with her powers, but the car was still something else and it took quite a while to push it home, plenty of time for conversation.

'So what happened?' Charlie once again ignored Dean completely. She had been hurt by his betrayal. 'Look I'm-' HE was interrupted by Charlie

'Dean shut up.' He did for about a minute.

'Look I'm sorry about what we did. If it makes you feel better Bobby yelled at us, including Cas.' Charlie smiled, just the thought of Castiel being yelled at by Bobby made her laugh. Thinking that he had finally broken the ice he asks,

'Why'd you go get Anna?' Charlie is reminded of why and she snaps out,

'Didn't need you risking my life again.' Dean seeing the switch in Charlie's mood decided to make things right.

'I didn't want you dead.' Charlie looks at Dean and just gives him a look that says 'yeah right'. 'I didn't, I don't' Charlie doesn't say anything and just continues to push the car. What was she supposed to say? They were quiet for a few minutes both just thinking about what to say. It was Dean that did so finally changing the topic completely.

'If you don't mind me asking, how was Pamela your family?'

'She was my daughter.' Dean just stopped where he was, Charlie continued pushing car, after a few seconds Dean walked back to the car and started pushing again.

'How?'

'I was human for about twenty-one years. I had a Pamela when I was nineteen and was sent to hell when she was only three.' Dean putting the math together in his head about how long Charlie must have been in hell for. Charlie was a pretty decent person considering that she had been in hell for so long, some of her humanity had remand intact.

'I'm sorry.'

'For?'

'Everything, I was just so angry that my past was following that I didn't even consider anything else.'

'Dean it's not like I have a sign on my face saying ex-angel and ex-human. You didn't know.'

'Why didn't you ever tell me?'

'What? When we were in hell? You expected me to prod cast that I was an ex angel in a place full of angel hating demons?'

'I see your point.' They were quiet for a while once again.

'When you guys decided that I was a good trade for Anna I know yours and Castiel motivation for trading me but what was Sam's?' That was the one question that Charlie had for Dean.

'He just said that he was okay with it and not to ask questions.'

'And you just went with it.'

'Yes.'

'Alright.' At this point they had reached the Bobby's garage and they pushed the car in, then both walked back into the house. Charlie walked up to Sam and smacked him across the face. Sam looked absolutely shocked.

'What the hell was that for?'

'Sam Winchester what got you in trouble the first time around?'

'Excuse me?'

'Keeping secrets from your brother, that's what put you in the mess that you guys were in, now you show them right now.' Sam just looked at Charlie not sure that he wanted to.

'I can't control it yet.'

'Have you been trying?'

'Yes.'

'Well not hard enough. Show them.'

'I can't' Charlie thought about it, it had been his anger about Jessica's death that had him attack her before, it was worth a shot.

'Jessica begged me not to kill her, not to hurt you.' Dean was shocked and spoke up,

"Charlie!' But she continue only looking at Sam,

'She begged me not to kill you but when I was done with her she begged for death.'

'SHUT UP!'

'She screamed bloody murder when I sliced at her abdomen. She screamed when the fire first licked her skin. She cried for you Sam but you weren't there.' Just as Charlie finished her sentence she was thrown against the wall with the same blinding white light. It would appear that the way that Sam's power worked was that it blinded the person that it was thrown at but not the people around, so Dean, Bobby, Castiel and the now conscious Anna saw Charlie wrapped in a white light and thrown across the room. Charlie remanded in the white light for a minute before she spoke from within it.

'Mind freeing me Sam?' Slowly the white light that had been blinding Charlie disappeared and she could then fully see the room around her.

'It's a lot stronger than I thought it was.' Sam's head was in his lap and Dean looked almost scared about the power. Castiel and Anna looked even more shocked seeing an angelic power coming from a human. Bobby had an expression on confusion. Charlie looked around the room, walked up to Sam, who everyone was now avoiding and placed her hand on his arm.

'It's anger that triggers it, and it will be the only thing that triggers it until you learn to control that power.' Sam looked up from his lap.

'Is that true those things that you said?' Charlie sighed. If she was ever going to be able to use those again to trigger his anger she was going to have to say yes but if she said yes it would just make him sad.

'No Sam it's not true. She didn't see it coming, it was quick and as painless as it could be. Sam you need to learn to control that power.' Dean was angry he was seeing déjà view.

'No he's never going to use it.' Charlie looked over at Dean,

'Dean, be realistic.'

'I am, do you not remember what happened last time, he freed Lucifer.'

'That was going to happen anyways, and you have to trust not only me but your brother.'

'That white light is it not just like Lilith's?'

'Does nobody ever listen in Sunday School?' Charlie was beyond frustrated. 'Fine' Charlie stands up. 'Sam when you're ready, I'll be waiting.' With that she left the house to go work on her car in the garage. The argument however continued,

'You are not going to use that power Sam.' Dean said in his no questions because I'm the big brother tone.

'Dean, this is different.'

'Sam we have no idea where that power comes from.'

'I do.'

'How?'

'Charlie told me before we attempted to trade her for Anna.' At that Anna spoke up,

'You did what?' But she went ignored.

'Yeah and what did Charlie tell you?'

'She said that Azazel gave it to me.'

'Pure demon power.'

'That it wasn't his power that it was Lucifer's'

'That's even worse Sam, that darkest demon.'

'Lucifer was an angel Dean, still is an angel.'

'A corrupt, distraught angel, who wants to take over the world.'

'She told me things that just make sense, you should hear what she has to say.'

'Sam, how can you be doing this again?'

'I have no idea who else to trust. Who else would know, she worked with Azazel Dean, if anybody knows things it's her.'

'Sam no.'

'Yes Dean and you can either help me this time to at least control it or stay out of my way. I have power against Demons and Angels did you not see that I had her trapped.'

'Mind if I say something?' Castiel piped up. Both turned to him and said 'What' in unison.

'Karael can be trusted, I was wrong to do what I did, I was thinking with my heart not my brain. We do need her and Dean, Sam's right she does know things we could never. I don't know who's power that is but it feels angel, it feels pure angel.' Dean felt outnumbered and confused, how could this be happening again when it had just finished.

'I want to be there, every 'session' that you have with her. I want to know what's going on.' They had won Dean over for the time being that was obvious. 'I'll go get her.' With that Dean left the room.

'What the hell happened when I was gone?' Asked Anna.

Back in the garage Charlie was under her car fiddling with it when Dean walked in.

'Charlie?'

'What?' Charlie hollered from under the car.

'Can we talk?' With that Charlie came from out under the car. She wiped her hands on the cloth and stood up. 'I want to trust you, and I want to trust that my brother wouldn't get tricked again, but it's difficult.'

'Yeah.'

'I need to know the truth, can I trust you?'

'You can trust that I want nothing bad to happen and that I'm here to take out the corrupt angels.'

'That doesn't answer my question. Can I trust you.'

'Can you ever trust a demon Dean, you are emotionally incapable of doing so, you barely trust angels.'

'Charlie just answer my question.'

'I just did, the only way you would ever be able to remotely trust me was if I was an angel again, and that's not likely to happen.' Dean looked at her,

'Would you come back into the house we all want to talk.' Charlie nodded her head and left the garage heading for the house. When she had left the garage Dean fingered the newest necklace that he wore beneath his shirt. It spoke length to him that she was so demon that she couldn't even sense her own grace anymore.

Charlie was sitting on the couch in the most uncomfortable situation she had ever been in. She had an angel talking to her like she was a star struck teen age girl,

'You're Karael? I can't believe that I am in the same room as you. You're the one that made my jump possible.' Charlie looked at Castiel for help, but Anna just kept talking. 'What made you do it?'

'I saw the hierarchy falling apart.'

'You saw it coming didn't you? All this.'

'Look Anna, I fell because I wanted to, I was then used as a pawn in a bigger picture, that's when I made the choice to make my own rules. I'm nothing to be envied, get a different role model.' Anna was taken aback but recovered a bit and came to the conclusion that she was just another fallen angel like the rest, except that she had gone to hell and come back demon, nothing strange about that right?

'So are you going to fill us all in on this theory of yours about Lucifer?' Asked Dean.

'It's not a theory, it's the truth and how much do you want to know?'

'All of it.'

'So it's kinda going to be like story time. Well are you ready boys and girls cause this might get a little scary.'

'Charlie get serious.' Was Dean's reaction to Charlie's sarcasm.

'You aren't going to like everything that I tell you.'

'Just spit it out.' Everyone was sitting around Castiel and Anna were sitting on the couch and Charlie was on a chair that she had grabbed from the kitchen. Bobby was sitting at the desk and Sam was sitting on top of it. Dean was the only one standing, he was leaning against the wall.

'Fine, Anna you wanted to know why I fell. It's because of what they did to Lucifer. The high angels of Heaven, my coworkers you could say had a plan and Lucifer was getting in the way. So they changed their plan enough that they could get rid of him. The Lord had nothing to do with Lucifer's banishment, he was over thrown and I don't know what is going on up there but I felt the change. I stayed there for a long time, trying to figure everything out, it was the day that they tried to recruit me and told me exactly what they had done that I made the impulsive choice to fall, actually it was more like jump, I jumped before they could kill me after I said no. It took them 21 years to track me down, and that was something they definitely had to do, they couldn't risk that I would remember and find a way to report it. But they found me and they sent me too hell. Castiel you were under the impression that it had been a good thing that it had been god's will, it wasn't they figured it was a good place to keep me until they knew what to do with me. Plus they knew there was no way I was going to announce that I had been an angel while I was in hell. Like Castiel said I had all my memories, blah blah blah. What it is that you want to know is that Lucifer had plans, let me tell you something he didn't like being thrown out like that, he knows that it's not God that did it and he is waiting to fix the problem in a very angel like manner. So he created a plan, he got help from those around him, he had no choice, he's locked in what would be described as a prison, he doesn't want to be there any more than anyone else. He's an angel you guys, nothing else and nothing more.'

'What about Lilith?' asked Sam,

'Lilith was yes the last seal and yes Lucifer created her and everything but he had a plan and Lilith and Ruby went off on that plan. That was not the way that things were supposed to happen. He never wanted that to happen to you Sam. You were supposed to lead the army that broke him out, the army of humans with angel powers.'

'That's ridiculous.' Said Dean.

'It's reality.'

'Why would anyone do that.'

'He wanted out more than anything else. Tell me something have you guys heard anything about him? Have any of the demons that you have dealt with known where he was? Has anything monumental happened yet?'

'No'

'He's just staying in the background, he's not leading the demons in any massive charge on the humans or angels. He's not looking for the fight that you are all expecting, he just wants to put things back in order.'

'What about the demons what do they think of his silence?'

'They think that he is just building up to something.'

'They think that he is just building up to something.'

'What do you think that the silence is?' Charlie sighed in exhaustion.

'I just told you what the silence is. Do you not listen at all?' The conversation had reached a point where tension was high and there was not much more to say, but like usual Charlie was more than happy to fix that. 'I'd like to start working with you, Sam, right away.' Sam just nodded his head in agreement. 'Then how bout now?'

'Where?'

'Basement' With that Charlie headed down there with Sam and Dean following right behind her.

Over the next few days Charlie and Sam spent every moment in the basement, Dean checking in every once in awhile. Things were going okay, Sam was learning but he wasn't learning fast enough, he wasn't pushing himself out of fear of last time.

'Hit me with it.' Sam pushed out the power but it did practically nothing, he had it under control but he refused to let it lose.

'Hit me!' Sam did nothing again. Charlie screaming at him wasn't working and Charlie had no idea what else to try. She'd rn out of things to make him angry with and he was actually getting the temper dealt with.

'Let's take a break.' Charlie went and sat beside a very tired Sam.

'I can't do this anymore Charlie. I don't see a point.' Charlie looked over at him.

'Explain.'

'If what you say is true and Lucifer is the good guy then what do we have to fight? What is there for me and Dean to do? Why are we even fighting?' Charlie and Sam had become pretty close, there really hadn't been an option, she knew things about him and through the power he had learned things about her, plus she had given some info willingly. She would consider him a friend so she reached out to him in his time of need. Charlie placed her hand on his and got his attention.

'Lucifer may be the good guy but that doesn't mean there aren't bad guys out there. You're fighting the corrupt, the bad and the damned. As for what there is for you to do, you fight like you always do because it's who you are, as for why. You're fighting for everyone who can't fight, you're fighting for the people who died in this war. You Sam are fighting for your brother.' Charlie took Sam's hand in both hers, 'You're fighting for the good things in life.'

'I just can't seem to see the good things.'

'You're not looking hard enough.'

'Charlie, where is the good in this situation?'

'When it's over, it's all over.' Sam looked at Charlie with a look that said 'that's all you got?'. 'Okay so not the best answer, but I'm not exactly the person to be asking.'

'I just can't do it anymore.' Charlie looked at Sam and got him to look back.

'You can Sam, you have the strength, just remember what you're fighting for.'

'All the good things, right?'

'Yes the good things.' Sam and Charlie just sat there awhile both thinking of the good things. Charlie turned to say something to Sam, when he all of a sudden kissed her. Charlie's body reacted in kissing him back, but a few seconds later her mind caught up and she pushed him away and stood up.

'Charlie I- fight for the good things right?' Charlie turned to Sam,

'Sam…' Sam looks down at the ground, Charlie walks over to him and kneels in front of him. 'You're looking for the good things in the wrong person. We're friends, I'd like to keep it that way.' Sam nods. 'I think we should stop for the day.' Sam just nods again and Charlie walks up the basement stairs.

Upstairs Dean thought about a decision he had to make, one that was haunting his every moment, he was thinking about this very thing when Charlie walked into the room.

'You finished early today.'

'Yeah.'

'Can we talk?'

'What do you call this?'

'I mean privately.' Charlie looks over at Dean,

'Garage.' And with that Charlie walked to the garage not looking to see if Dean was even following. She hadn't had much time to work on her car and with having this day to do whatever she figured she'd do that, it helped her think. When she got to the garage she immediately went to her car and started working. Dean didn't say anything for a bit, she figured he had this big thing to say and he just didn't know how to start, she wasn't about to help him. Finally after about a half hour in silence he spoke up.

'Why don't you talk about your time in heaven?'

'Why don't you talk about hell?'

'It's not something I want to remember.'

'Exactly' Charlie spoke from under her car.

'Why not?'

'What's with the questions?'

'I want to understand you.' Charlie came out from under her car and looked at Dean,

'No you don't.'

'Yes I do.' Charlie stood up and faced Dean,

'You don't want to remember hell, I am hell, don't dig into something you don't want.'

'You used to be angel, where is that person?'

'She died, she died a long time ago.'

'She doesn't have to stay dead.' Charlie got close to Dean looked him in the eyes.

'I am not angel, I never will be again. I can't save you Dean.' Dean was taken aback by her words.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Don't play stupid, cause I'm sure as hell not.'

'I really don't know what you mean.'

'Figure it out Winchester.' They were both quite for a long time, Charlie went back to working on her car and Dean just sat there thinking of what he had to do.

'You've gotten pretty close to Sam.'

'I'm helping him Dean.'

'Don't you think an angel would be better at helping him with angel power?'

'Go ahead and ask Castiel or Anna.'

'I was talking about you.' Charlie once again turned to Dean,

'I will never be an angel again. Get it through that head of yours.'

'You could be, if you find your grace. Anna did it.'

'Anna is a much better person than I am. Plus I have no idea where my grace is.'

'Charlie-'

'Dean I'm helping your brother, isn't that enough?'

'I don't want him hurt again.'

'You seem to want a lot of things.' Charlie turned once again back to her car.

'I know what I want but this is something that we need.' Dean pulled off his necklace that contained Charlie's grace and threw it at her feet. Charlie turned around only in time to have the grace enter her body. Dean having been through this once before tucked down and covered his eyes. Just as the last of the grace entered her body Dean heard Charlie scream no and disappear.

Charlie felt the grace enter her body, she felt it get rid of every demon part of her and fell it with angel, with her old self. She felt the world around her disappear and felt herself be thrown not into a normal place in heaven but in one she had never been to before. When she looked at who might be in her presence, who she might have to fight down she was shocked to not see anyone but the one she had once served. She looked at him dead on, with no falter and spoke directly to him.

'Don't think for a second that I'm going to bow before you.' He looks at her and what would almost be considered joy.

'You're back.' Charlie thought for a second, she'd been gone a long time, broken many rules, broken 'the rule' and that was all he had to say to her.

'Well not by choice.' He looked at her questioningly, she found herself explaining. 'Dean, he threw my grace at my feet. I didn't come here by my own choice.'

'You must thank Dean for me, sending my best Seraph back to me.'

'I'm not back, let's get that clear, I am in no way back.'

'Looks to me like your back.'

'Physically maybe but I'm leaving right now.' Charlie turns to leave and He's standing right in front of her. If she didn't know any better it would appear that he had tears in his eyes,

'I'm glad that you're here. I need you.' Charlie stops dead, following his every move with her head and then her whole body. He just said that he needed her,

'What the hell happened up here? He turns to face her full on,

'You better seat down.' And he waves his hand towards a chair.

Back at Bobby's house Dean walks in from the garage and sits on the couch in the living room not sure if what he just did was the right thing or if he had just made the biggest mistake that he could ever make. Everyone noticed his mood, and it was Anna that spoke up.

'Where's Charlie?'

'I have no idea.'

'What do you mean?' Asked Sam.

'She left.' That was enough to set of everyone talking at once.

'How could she just leave?' Spoke Anna

'It's my fault I made her uncomfortable with that kiss, and her having to help me all the time, it's my fault.' Was what Sam was saying,

'Something's wrong, she would never just up and leave like that, I don't understand' Was Bobby's reaction to the news. Dean remained silent and Castiel only said 'I don't get it.' Then looks at Dean and he gets this gut feeling. Everyone had lost what else to say so it had fallen silent by the time that Castiel spoke to Dean.

'What did you do to her?' Dean just said the truth, no point in hiding it.

'I sent her back.' Castiel looked shocked,

'What?'

'I threw her grace at her feet and sent her back.' Then once again everyone was saying something at once.

'Dean how could you?' was Anna,

'Dean why did you hate her so much?' Was Bobby

'It wasn't my fault? Dean she was helping me!' Was Sammy

'She could be dead, they are going to kill her, we needed her.' Was Castiel. Dean not being able to take it anymore got up and walked out of the house.

A couple days later there was still no sign of Charlie and Dean was getting worried, they all were. They all needed something to do. Anna and Castiel where talking to other angels that they believed that they could semi trust. Bobby was the one doing the research, for anything, stories about angels, searching for demons to hunt, anything to get them out of the house. Sam was doing what he could to practice with the power he had, sometimes Anna or Castiel would agree to be test subjects, one because the light couldn't really hurt them and they wanted to see exactly what it was that it did. Dean was the one that did nothing, he wandered around the house thinking to himself. It was one of those days where everyone was itching for a fight, just do be doing something, all were sick of this stand still, when Bobby got a phone call. Once off the phone Bobby told everyone that that was Ellen and that she just wanted warn them that there was a demon going around killing hunters, having killed two already with Ellen just barely getting away. This was bad news and yet everyone's spirits lifted, there was now something to hunt. With the information that Ellen had given the boys packed up and headed out to do some serious demon hunting. Anna and Castiel went to find out if the war was starting or if this was just a rogue demon getting bored. Bobby stayed at what was beginning to become command center, ready if either groups needed him, in the mean time he continued to do research and make the house as safe as possible.

Dean and Sam drove the few miles to where the last place the demon had been, it would seem that the demon was making its way to Bobby's, it took them very little time to track the demon down, they were so eager for a fight that they really didn't think of a plan and went in guns a blazing. All thought the demon was easy to find he wasn't stupid and was on guard right away, recognizing a hunter when he saw one he was immediately ready to fight. It went on for a while until the demon gets the upper hand and has Dean by the neck pinned against the wall, he's choking Dean and the only thing Dean can do is choke out,

'Sammy do it. Use it.' Dean struggles against the demon but the demon is stronger and still has him pinned, Dean the coughs out, 'Sammy' Sam who is a little reluctant to use the power hesitates and instead of that costing Dean his life both boys are surprised at the demons actions. The demon stops dead releasing Dean, who falls to the ground gasping for breath and Sam who had been pinned against the wall by the demons power drops to the ground, both recover and are standing waiting for the next thing when the demon speaks up,

'Winchesters? Sam and Dean Winchester?' The boys exchange glances and then in unison say,

'Yeah' At this the demon puts his hands up in surrender and start backing away. Sam and Dean are a little confused and only get more confused as the demon starts to speak again.

'Oh Oh no, I didn't know, I swear I didn't know' then the demon looks up, giving the impression of looking into the sky, 'I swear I didn't know, I'm sorry.' The boys watch as the demons actions continue. The demon now in a frantic panic, practically begging continues to speak to the sky,

'Please I swear I'll do anything, I'll leave I swear.' The boys are so beyond confused that Dean speaks up,

'You didn't know what?'

'You, you're with her.' At this very cryptic response Sam speaks up,

'Her, who? Then they all hear a rumbling that appears to be coming from up above. The demon falls to his knees in tears,

'I'm sorry.'

'Who are you talking to?' Asks Dean. The demon turns back to the brothers,

'No, not you I can't talk to you, please just kill me, send me back. I'll stay there, I swear I won't ever come back, please.' Just as Dean steps forward and begins to say,

'Wha-' there is a flash of white, purple and blue penetrates the demon and he and his host turn to dust before the boys even now what happened. Stunned and confused, and more than a little scared, they return to Bobby's with a story they aren't sure even they believe. Once they finish telling the story Anna and Castiel exchange a look, everyone notices and Dean can't help but ask,

'What, what do you know that we don't?' Anna speaks up to that,

'You're saying that this demon was scared once he found out who you were?'

'Yes.'

'And that he was talking to the sky begging for forgiveness.' It was Sam's turn to answer Anna,

'Yes and he mentioned a female, he said 'You, you're with her.' We didn't understand who he was talking about.' Anna and Castiel exchanged that glance again, this frustrated Dean,

'What!'

'She's alive.' Said Castiel to Dean. Everyone in the room knowing exactly who Castiel was talking about.

'I still don't understand what does her being alive have anything to do with that demon's reaction to finding out who we are?'

'Dean it would appear that she put out a warning, No one touches the Winchesters. It's so her to do that too.' Spoke up Castiel again.

'But….So she put out a warning, we've had angels help us before what's changed?' Spoke Dean and Sam added,

'Why would anyone even listen to her warning?' Finally Anna was frustrated with their ignorance to what Charlie was,

'Guys they're all scared shitless, the demons and angel. A wickedly powerful Seraph is back except now she has the mind frame of a really pissed off demon. Hell Dean after what you did to her, sending her back like that, you should be scared.' Dean thinks about and replies to Anna,

'You went back and you didn't completely hate me for you having to do it, you didn't seek revenge on me.'

'I made the decision to go back myself. You took the option away from her; you forced her to go back.' At this point Charlie walks in the front door and is standing there very quietly while Anna continues.

'Dean you sent her to a place where they want to kill her, where she never wanted to go again. A place she will never fit in again because of her time in hell. Before I would have said we have no idea what's happened to her and if's she dead be thankful, but know that we know she is alive, if she gets away like she most likely will, you just played God, you took away her freewill and made her do something she probably would have rather gone back to hell then doing. You, Dean Winchester should be afraid for your life cause I can tell you with absolute surety that she is going to be pissed, and she's going to want to hurt you something fierce.' Then Charlie makes her presence known by speaking up,

'You should listen to the girl, she knows what she's talking about.' Dean looks at Charlie with fear, sadness and a little of something else, everyone else is a little happy to see her. Charlie wasting no time speaks to Sam,

'Basement now, we have work to do.' They both go and Dean starts to follow them but Charlie stops and turns letting Sam walk on while she faces Dean.

'You're not invited.'

'I said I get to be there for every lesson.'

'For these ones it's in your own safety for you not to be.' And with that she follows Sam and locks the basement door from the inside leaving Dean with the only option of listening from the door.

When the basement door closes everyone else falls into the grove of what was routine before Charlie had been sent back. Bobby gets back to research with a relieved Castiel. Anna shakes her head and bites her tongue, she walks outside to the porch leaving Dean standing alone at the door. Dean is just staring at it when the light and screams come. Angry yelling, at first he is scared but when he realizes they are laughing too he relaxes a little. He hears muffled voices and more light. When a blinding light comes from under the basement door Bobby and Cas look up for the first time, then thinking nothing of it they turn back to their books. Dean turns to them but they do not look back. He steps back from the door realizing there is no point standing there all day, so he turns to the window. He sees Anna outside looking over the property, he decides to join her. When he's standing next to her he speaks up,

'I just thought-' but is interrupted by Anna ,

'No Dean you didn't.' Both were quiet for a bit the Anna once again spoke. 'Did you think she would thank you? Did you think she would be happy? Why would you do that to her?'

'Sam needed an angel to help him.'

'No Dean why was it so important to YOU that she be heavenly again?'

'I couldn't trust her as a demon.'

'Can you trust her now? Does her being a Seraph make it easier to trust her? Does it cancel out all the angels you can't trust?' Dean didn't say anything. His reason was completely selfish and he knew it, the real reason was something he could never tell anyone, he could never show how weak he could be.

'I did it because I was necessary, leave it at that.'

'No Dean you made a decision on your own. Maybe it's you that can't be trusted.'

'Then leave, no one is making you stay.'

'I stay because I'm here for Castiel, and for some reason he has faith in you. If you disappoint him, you won't only have Charlie to deal with but me as well.' Dean took that warning and made sure that he would remember it. He couldn't afford to let any more people down.

Over the next couple of days Sam was able to make real progress in his control and command of the power, Anna, Castiel and Charlie talked a lot about what was going on up there and how she'd managed to get out. Charlie could tell them everything, she just wasn't sure if they should hear about her conversation with Him and whether they'd talk to the boys about it. Bobby and Charlie bonded over research and her telling him thing he could do to make the house safer, even adding to his panic room a way to keep angels out of it. Even though it would make it so Castiel, Anna and herself would not be able to enter it. Charlie and Dean however barely talked and when they did Charlie was very cold and to the point, when it came to Dean she was who she was supposed to be, who he had sent her back to be, cold, no feeling and very distant. Finally Dea had had enough of it. He was talking to Charlie and she once again just gave him a matter of fact answer.

'Charlie, what the hell?'

'What Dean?'

'Why are you treating me like that?'

'Like what?'

'Cold, you show no feelings towards me, you do to everyone else.'

'This is what you wanted Dean, me to be seraph again.'

'I know you can feel.'

'But as a Seraph, I'm not allowed remember.'

'I just wanted you to have that power back.'

'Well that power comes with a price Dean, did you think about that?'

'I'm sorry.' Charlie looked into his eyes and knew that he was, she had made her point but things were still going to be different between them but for know she was going ignore that.

'Yeah sure Dean. Guess you're more hellish then you'll admit.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Taking someone's freewill, that's very demon of you, guess the guy I meet in hell still exists.'

'Charlie-'

'You going to torture me too, Winchester?'

'I-'

'No that's right might like it a little too much.'

'Demon bitch.'

'Not anymore, you changed that remember.'

'You'll always be the demon bitch.'

'Finally you see. Don't worry, we'll have that fun again one day.' Charlie sends her wicked smile his way and he actually smiles back just happy to have Charlie back in one way that he knew her as. Just as they finished their conversation Castiel and Anna both came running into the room. They had been in different places and it was clear that both were eager to tell what they knew. All in the living room Castiel was able to go first,

'Lucifer's on the move.' Anna looked at him shocked and she said what she had to say, although it was important to everyone she said it to Charlie,

'So is Seraphiel.' Charlie froze then stood up and walked to the window. Seraphiel was the chief of Seraphim angels and he was on the move. Then Castiel and Anna both spoke at the same time,

'And he's headed here.' Both looked at each other. Castiel, Anna and Charlie all knew that having both those angels in the same room was not going to end well. Charlie thought about this a lot before saying anything.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' After getting that out of the way she turned to Sam.

'Do you think you are ready to use that power?'

'I could be.' Then Castiel out of concern for Sam,

'Do you think it's wise to test him in the field on either of those first?'

'No, no you're right but we might not have a choice.' Bobby, Sam and Dean all confused listening to the conversation and not being a part of it. Dean spoke up,

'What's going on?' Before Charlie could answer a man walked into the house.

'Hello.' Sam not thinking threw out his power and Charlie very quickly deflected it. The room full of people turned to her.

'Guys meet Lucifer.' Lucifer took a close look at Charlie and said,

'Karael?'

'Yeah.'

'Wow. Good to see you. So this is everyone.' Lucifer then makes his rounds.

'Castiel' He acknowledges him and tries to get a feel for who Castiel is.

'Anna' Anna in response giggles like a school girl. Lucifer looks over at Charlie and she just shrugs. He moves onto Bobby, he firmly shakes his hand and with absolute un-doubtable honesty says,

'It's a pleasure.' Bobby responds with,

'I wish I could say the same.' Lucifer moves on to Sam,

'Sam, I'm sorry son, things were never supposed to happen like that.' He then puts his hand on his shoulder and the second that he does that Sam sends out the white light with intense anger. Sam is completely shocked when nothing happens and Lucifer is just standing there smiling. 'You can't use my power against me, sorry.' He moves onto Dean, Dean backs up before Lucifer can shake his hand.

'Ah, I understand.' Lucifer clearly understanding Dean's resentment backs off a bit trying not to crowd him. 'However it is an honor.' Dean just nods his head. Lucifer then goes up to Charlie they smile at each other like buddies who haven't seen each other in ages. They quickly hug and exchange true hello's, then to the serious stuff.

'Can I have a word?' Lucifer asks Charlie

'Of course.' And with that they go to the kitchen privately, Charlie making sure that it's a place that if they wished they could eavesdrop. Lucifer clearly excepting this walks with her into the kitchen.

'So you've been working with Sam teaching him to use the power.'

'Yeah, clearly he's a lot more prepared then I was willing to see. Trying to use it on you like that.'

'Yeah, but what about Dean, have you been working with him?'

'You know?'

'Yeah I know. Seraphiel is sick enough that he would do something like that. He hates humans and has no faith in them.'

'There really isn't anything I can do to help Dean, it's all him.'

'I know, I know.' Charlie takes a good look at Lucifer.

'You can't wait to get back can you?'

'Charlie I've been home sick for thousands upon thousands of years. I've been stuck in that cage.'

'I know, I know.' Nothing is said for a while then Charlie remembers, 'Shit you have to go, Seraphiel is on his way here.'

'Yeah I know.' Charlie and Lucifer quickly say goodbye and he takes off. Charlie makes it back into the living room just in time to see Seraphiel show up. She quickly dashes to the front of the group as a protective measure that she does by nature completely unaware she's doing until it's done. In response to this Anna and Castiel make a triangle with Dean, Sam and Bobby in the center, so that if anything happens they are protected.

'Well hello Karael nice to see you again.'

'Go fuck yourself.' Seraphiel shakes his head,

'Now is that anyway to be talking, setting a bad example for your humans.'

'What the hell do you want Seraphiel?'

'The world of course, and every human to bow before me.'

'No one will ever bow before you.'

'But you see Karael when I rule, they won't have a choice.' Charlie laughed

'You think you are going to rule, you won't be able to keep him locked up forever.'

'But I will cause who is going to stop me?'

'I will.'

'No you won't, see if he's in power you'll be in big trouble, you've been a bad girl and he'll punish you.'

'Better his punishment than you're rule.' Seraphiel was a little taken back by her readiness for his punishment over his rule.

'You'll never free him.'

'But I will, I got to him before, it's just a matter of fight our way out. Tell me, you think you can take him on?' Everyone was just watching this conversation, Castiel and Anna waiting for an attack of any sort, the boys listen so carefully she wasn't sure they would know it if they were suddenly surrounded. Seraphiel having no answer changed the subject,

'Is that Dean Winchester?' He asks looking at him. He went to take a step forward and Charlie stepped directly in front of him.

'Don't even think about it.' Seraphiel once again looks a little shocked,

'Get out of my way.'

'No.' Charlie was very secure in her actions, very confident.

'I'll kill you if you don't get out of my way.'

'If that be the case then I'm taking you right down with me.' Seraphiel studies Charlie for a minute.

'You'd die for these humans, for Dean?' Charlie didn't hesitate in her response at all and she knew the minute she said it that it was the complete truth,

'In a heartbeat.' Dean was completely shocked at this and was just starring at her.

'Well you really are back aren't you?'

'And stronger than ever before.' Charlie looked Seraphiel dead in the eyes. 'Now leave.' Seraphiel looks at the boys,

'My parting gift is a little piece of information, I wouldn't trust her as much as you do; she keeps secrets.' He looks over at Charlie 'Don't you Karael.' And before Charlie can do anything he's gone.

'The war has started, get ready.' Was Charlie's only comment. Nobody knowing quite what to say or do, they all grab a seat. Dean goes and gets beers for those of them that drink it. When Dean came back he was told that Charlie had gone down to the basement. After he finished his beer Dean stands up and walks down the stairs to the basement and up to Charlie who was leaning against the wall.

'You're keeping secrets.' Charlie looked over at Dean, everyone had become quiet and was listen for her answer.

'Yes I keep secrets, you don't want to know everything I know. You can't know everything I know.'

'What do you mean?' Charlie grabs Deans chin between her thumb and forefinger,

'No offense sweetheart but what you don't know could save the world.' Looking in his eyes she sees his feelings for her and lets her hand drop. She goes to walk away, when Dean speak up again,

'Explain.' Charlie sighs.

'I can't that why they're called secrets.'

'Charlie.' Dean has desperation in his voice and it makes Charlie stop. She can't tell them anything. 'If you can't trust us how are we going to trust you?'

'It's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of if I tell you it will change the outcome of this fight.'

'I don't understand.' Charlie absolutely frustrated tries to muster patience.

'Dean you have to stop asking, you have to trust me.'

'I need to understand what's going on.' At this point Charlie walks back over to Dean.

'Can't you just trust me?'

'I need to know what you know.'

'I know a lot of things, where would you like we to start, how bout Lucifer's favorite color, or your father's dying wish, ask me anything about Sam, how about the best method of torturing someone. What is it that you want to know.' Charlie was starting to get a little mean and tried once again to remain in control of herself. She had a lot more power and she couldn't release that on Dean, he wouldn't survive.

'I want to know what happened to you up there.' Dean really did and he needed to know.

'I got my power back and had a talk with God.'

'And.'

'Why'd you send me back?'

'Don't change the subject.'

'We talked and I came back.'

'What'd you talk about?'

'You really want to know?'

'Yes, I really do.'

'We talked about you, what it is that you have to do, how this is to be fought, what happens to Anna and Castiel when it's over, what happens to me. What happens to the humans when this is over.'

'Well.'

'You can't ask me that. I can't tell you Dean.'

'Why?'

'Because it has to play out.' It was quiet again. Then Charlie asked her question again. 'Why'd you send me back?' Dean took a moment to think about whether he was going to tell her, he decided expect honesty then give it out.

'I need to know that once someone had been to hell they could still go to heaven.' Charlie was shocked by the answer and she got soft.

'Dean, you have abnormal circumstances and come judgment day they'll look on everything you've done not just that.'

'Did you mean what you said about dying for us?'

'Yes, Dean I don't expect to make it out of this fight alive.'

'Don't say that.'

'Anything else you want to know?' Dean thought about it for a second,

'That day when Alastair gave me the knife to turn on you, what were you thinking?' Charlie laughed.

'It's about time, I was thinking, this will hurt.'

'And about what followed?'

'That only Dean Winchester could get a woman in hell. What about you? Dean, where you happy to finally put that knife to my skin?'

'I was to begin with but things changed.'

'Changed?'

'I felt something.'

'It's called lust lover.'

'Yeah.' Both are quiet for a bit, then Charlie decides that she should leave, she starts to walk away but Dean grabs her hand and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Charlie not thinking twice kisses back with heat and fire. Charlie starts grabbing at Dean's shirt, lifting it over he's head, in return Dean does the same. Charlie smiles at Dean and admires his body memorizing his back muscles with her fingertips. Dean grabs Charlie and pulls her close and they continue the kissing melting into each other. The kissing gets really heated and Dean pushes Charlie against the wall with his body, Charlie undoes Dean's jeans and they fall to his ankles, just as Dean lifts Charlie up moving her skirt out of the way, she wraps her legs around him and thrusts her body against his. They stare at each other for a moment, then Charlie starts to move up and down, slowly, bring them both pleasure. Dean kisses Charlie like it's their last night on earth and the world is falling before them, and together they climb to the highest peak, as Charlie climax's she rakes her fingers up his back causing him immense sensual gratification bring his climax. Totally content they both fall to the ground still locked together.

A couple hours later Charlie wakes next to Dean completely naked under a blanket. Where the blanket came from she had no idea, but Dean was wake starring at her, she smiles,

'I remember that being more fun.' Dean laughs and retorts with,

'Sammy was right Demon sex does bet Angel sex.' Charlie smacks his arm and laughs with him.

'Must have something to do with more violence and blood.'

'I don't know. I don't think I have any skin left on my back.' Charlie sits up, and starts looking for her clothes. Dean follows suit.

'Where's my bra?' Dean smiles and throws it at her. Once dressed they go upstairs to face whatever else the world had to throw at them.


	2. authors note

So I made the mistake of catching up on Supernatural, watched season 6 and am currently watching 7 as the episodes air. I don't know if I can continue this story, so much has changed, where would I go with it next, knowing what I know, thoughts? I might have to just start a new one :P


End file.
